


She's My Secret Weapon

by TottPaula



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Bonding, Identity Reveal, Insecurity, Nosy Reporters, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pushy Friends, Slow Build, Spying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Adventure and romance.Batgirl/Barbara Gordon returns to Gotham and is older than Batman remembered. They find they each have had a long-hidden passion for one another.Batman never planned to fall for her, he sees that she's no longer a child, she's matured and he simply can't help himself, because when they ultimately kiss, sparks truly fly.He vows to keep her a secret from the JLA. Especially after they demand to meet her. He's afraid she'll be attracted to the younger single heroes available.Do not mess with Batman!You'll have to read to find out what's happening next.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She is my batgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/525101) by Leopard queen. 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara Gordon returned to Gotham and resumed her role as Batgirl, but she's blossomed while she's been away. 
> 
> Gotham and its Dark Savior are taken by surprise at this new version of Batgirl, she's now a breathtakingly beautiful woman.

It took Batman a long time to tell the Justice League about Batgirl.

It wasn't only that she was his best friend's daughter.

It wasn't only that she was his latest partner in crimefighting.

It wasn't only to shield her from the formidable and deadly enemies of the League.

No, Batman had his own motives, he was worried that she'd be surrounded by all those heroic available men in the League, and he wanted to keep her safe from those types of advances, after all, she was still only a girl, right?

But to his surprise, the girl is now evolved to be a woman. 

* * *

Barbara returned to Gotham when she learned her father had been hospitalized.

She went directly to the hospital and was informed by his doctor that Batman had saved his life, getting him to the hospital in time to be healed.

The physician walked her down the corridor of the ICU to her father's room, explaining the delicate surgery that was necessary to extricate the bullet and correct his injuries, he'd lost a substantial amount of blood before he was admitted and was now, fortunately, recovering at a reasonable rate.

Jim Gordon was still unconscious after undergoing surgery. Hospital monitors were tracking his vital functions, he had a machine attached to breathe for him as his lungs healed.

Intravenous lines carrying antibiotics and blood were fastened to his wrist.

His face appeared as if he'd been battered, but she'd seen him come out of more serious circumstances and fully recover. He was a tough Gotham cop in his bones.

She held his hand for a while speaking to him, wishing he could understand her, but there was nothing more she could do for him at the moment, _at least not as his daughter. _

She was indebted again to Gotham's Dark Savior.

A familiar face and longtime friend of the family, Officer William Matthews was posted at the door. Barbara was determined to find out what he perceived about the case and pumped him for information. 

"Hey, hi Billy, do you know anything about dad's shooting, are there any suspects?" 

Billy gave her a quick hug, poor little Barbara, "All I know is that if Batman hadn't rushed him here, your father might not have survived. We didn't catch the suspect, he sped off too fast to snag after he noticed your father's badge. We couldn't intercept him, but we put out a BOLO on him."

"Thanks, Billy, I appreciate it," she patted his arm, "You're a good cop and you've always been a good friend to us."

Billy remembered fondly how a very young Barbara used to follow everyone in the precinct and watch, fascinated, as they worked. He gave her another friendly hug and said that he would pray for Jim's speedy recovery.

Barbara thanked him again and headed home.

* * *

She was glad she'd recently updated her Batgirl uniform, she'd changed visibly over the last several years, and she needed a new look, her former outfit no longer suited her current size or requirements. 

No longer content in her previous tunic and leggings, she assembled a fully unique costume to look cognate to Batman's with a full-length cape and closer fit. The suit was black replacing purple, and she'd designed a more upgraded utility belt equipped with more tools and devices than she'd previously implemented.

She wasn't that same little girl who had shadowed Batman's footsteps. She was a hero who was now distinguished all on her own. 

She showered, freshened up her make-up, and changed into her new costume, unobtrusively grappling out of her bedroom window to join Batman at the crime scene.

* * *

Batman regularly monitored the police band and heard a brief communication about Batgirl's return to Gotham and how _hot and sexy _she appears, though not in those exact polite words, and it offended him at the rude phrases he heard uttered.

One cop stated she was _'looking like a tasty piece of ass!'_ Another said '_she was a sex bomb'_, and mentioned a few gross things he'd like to do to her.

Those goddamned cops can be so vile, those swine! Don't they realize she's only a girl?

His hunch was that she would find him shortly, she was always a shrewd tracker.

As she appeared and alighted silently beside him on the roof, he realized that what they had said was partially true, she'd flowered into a woman, no longer the young little girl who left the city a few years ago. 

She appeared different, taller, she was even wearing a sleeker uniform, it was form-fitting and complimentary. It was no wonder that the cops had noticed. It was giving him a definite stirring in his loins, one that had previously been experienced only in his darkest secret fantasies

But he's not thinking about his personal responses right now, there's a mission at hand, and a skilled partner would make an immense difference, and Batgirl was always very gifted. 

He was still bagging up clues at the crime scene.

Barbara gave him an appreciative overall glance, she'd remembered him with a concealed desire for a long time, but a catch up between them could wait.

"Batman, what've you uncovered so far, I want to find whoever did this to the Commissioner, and bring them in," she probed delving right into the matter at hand.

He appreciated the fact that she got straight down to business.

"The suspect was raw and green, leaving many clues behind." 

He then quietly inquired,_ "How's the Commissioner recuperating, and are you ready to join in this investigation without attempting to get personal revenge?"_

"_He's still out of it but improving, and I'm prepared,_" she answered confidently, putting personal feelings aside for the present.

He continued, "Understand this, you're not to knock out the suspect; we need to interrogate him, if you can't restrain yourself, then stand down from this mission. I was about to follow a trail of blood the suspect left behind. Remember, we don't kill," he responded gruffly.

"Yes, I understand we don't, and I'm unhesitant to do what you ask, I just want to terrify the crap out of him, whoever he is, is that okay?" she responded firmly, hands on her hips.

He nodded, he recognized her desire wasn't for revenge. He couldn't afford for his ally to go rogue, but Batgirl's character had evolved and grown for the better as well, he noted.

She was a changed person from what he had remembered of her before she'd begun college.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman and Batgirl hunt for the Commissioner's assailant.  
More importantly, exactly who is the mastermind behind the bank job?

The two vigilantes tracked the trail of blood to an abandoned warehouse near the water. Batman switched on his night-vision lenses as Batgirl equipped her own.

"I can distinguish some people inside," Batgirl murmured and grappled to the roof, purposefully landing with a jarring thud next to a skylight.

"What the hell was that?" one of the suspects asked nervously as he gaped upwards.

Batgirl came down into their midst crashing through the skylight with Batman following close behind her. Allowing her to drop first was an attractive strategy, she didn't seem as menacing as he did, but she was every bit as formidable as The Batman himself. These men had no notion what was in store for them.

"It ain't nothin' to worry about, it's just a girl in a bat costume. Ha! Come here, girly, let me see if you got any tricks or treats, ha, ha!" one of them ridiculed. He drew a knife from his pocket and anticipated her, intent on cutting her to shreds.

Batman silently observed from the shadows, standing near enough to give assistance if required. He knew she could handle the thug on her own. 

Batgirl crouched into a deep stance and instantly overtook the armed boss as soon as he was near enough, forcing him face-down to the floor and pummeling him into submission.

She arose to glance around the area, angrily addressing the remaining rogues, "All right, where's the guy that shot the commissioner?"

The rest of the gang stood terrified of her, having witnessed how quickly she disposed of their boss. "W-who d'you mean?" one goon asked shakily.

Batman darkly responded, _"That's the wrong answer_," he stepped from the shadows seizing both of the remaining men around the throat, one in each hand, and lifting them roughly a foot off the ground.

"Okay, okay, just don't kill me, he's in there!" one of them choked out while attempting to kick at him to escape, shuddering in fright the man pointed to a locked door.

Batgirl erupted into the room by smashing the wooden door into shards.

The suspect had been bound and gagged, and was messed up with several new injuries.

Batman glanced inside and roared, "What have you done to him?" Batman had already subdued the remaining crooks, neatly bound up for the police. 

Batgirl grabbed one of the men and shook him roughly, "Why did you smack him around like this?"

"The Joker -- he wanted us to make him real deceased -- he had him in some kind of a trance and wanted him to rob the bank cause it was funny, but when he shot at the commish, it shook him up and he came to and then ran. He didn't even get started to stealing all the cash, so we was supposed to off him quick before he conversated to the cops. Joker told us to just make him disappear so we decided to torture him a little, just for kicks, ya know?"

The second crook yelled at the first one, "Hey, shaddap you big fat asshole! You ain't supposed to tell 'em that!"

Batgirl gave him another angry shake, _**"Where's the Joker hiding, tell me now!"**_ she roared in his face.

"H-he's back at our place with Harley, don't hurt me, please, lady!" he looked ready to pee on himself.

Having gotten the information they needed, Batgirl hit him with precision and knocked him out after getting the location, while Batman took care of the other person. He called for police and an ambulance.

"Batgirl, meet me back at the cave after you've questioned him and then escort him to the hospital."

Batman left through a window.

Batgirl woke the suspect, removed his restraints, and pulled the duct tape from his mouth. She began interrogating him about the crime.

"Wake up man, can you explain to me what happened?"

He swallowed hard as he came to seeing Batgirl standing over him.

"I'm sorry, Batgirl, I didn't mean to do this, but the Joker, he put me in some kind of a trance and I couldn't stop. I didn't want to hurt anyone, especially not the commissioner I - I ... is he okay?"

The man seemed sincerely remorseful.

"Yes, he's improving. I know you didn't intend this. I'm going to take you to the hospital and you can tell the police everything you stated here. They'll take care of you. I'll be there also, don't fret. Meanwhile, Batman's out there looking for the Joker, he won't be able to bother you any more."

"Th-thanks, Batgirl."

"Let's head into the main room while we wait for the cops and the ambulance." Batgirl looped his arm over her shoulder to help him walk, the man was shaken up and in pain from being so harshly attacked.

* * *

At the hospital, Batgirl ran into officer William Matthews who was carrying coffee.

Matthews was surprised to see the perpetrator that had shot the commissioner with Batgirl, and had nearly dropped his hot drink.

"Whoops, sorry, B-- err, officer!" She almost slipped and used his nickname, Billy, that was too close.

Batgirl explained that the suspect was with her as he needed to explain himself to the police and give them a full description of the events as best as he could recall and explain his undesired involvement.

Officer Matthews nodded shakily, then escorted them to the Emergency Room and arranged for a doctor to treat his injuries.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The suspect was himself a victim and had been doped in order to coerce him to commit the bank robbery.  
He had been in a trance and confessed his part, as much as he could recall.  
Now they need to find and capture the real criminal, The Joker.

The man told his story, explaining that he was drugged and in a trance, the sound of the gunshot had drawn him out of it.

When he'd realized what he'd done, he panicked and ran away.

Officer Matthews wrote up Mr. Manning's confession and waited for the Emergency Room physician to complete her treatment.

Batgirl gave the details of the case as she understood them, several men were hired by the Joker and sent to kill Mr. Manning before he went to the police to share his account.

Officer Williams confirmed that the criminals the police had picked up had confessed at the police station, so it all matched up precisely with Mr. Manning's confession.

"The police commissioner is awake and alert now, and he wants to discuss this. I'll see what he has to say," said the officer.

Mr. Manning signaled his agreement.

"Thank you, officer," Batgirl stated, "I need to leave now to intercept the genuine perpetrator."

Barbara wanted to visit her father, she traveled to the Batcave to change into some civilian clothes and give a briefing to Bruce.

Bruce's glance followed her closely as her bike entered the area with an extraordinary intensity. His stare watched her as she headed to the lockers, changed, and locked up her costume.

As she prepared to head to the hospital his eyes hadn't left her for a moment. Bruce observed every movement she made, she felt his stare burning into her.

This was new and different, what did he want from her now?

"Bruce, Dad's awake, I need to see him in the hospital and... you're staring at me Bruce, what is it?"

Bruce remained unmoving silently watching, but there was a hunger in his stare when Barbara turned to see him.

This wasn't his normal brooding appearance. There was something different, a longing in his eyes she'd never witnessed before. His gaze held need, longing, and arousal.

Barbara felt it too, an intense desire, something more powerful than that long-ago youthful preoccupation she had for him. She coveted him too, but-- "I need to see my Dad, Bruce, whatever this is between us, it has to wait until later. I promise I'll be back," she confessed softly biting her lip, hungering to run into his arms and claim those lips and his body.

But her father came first.

He nodded, understanding her need, and turned back to continue his research on the computer.

"Did you find Jokers hideout yet?" she asked.

"Yes, but he disappeared before I arrived, as though he knew I was coming. I'm still trying to locate him and Harley," his voice sounded hoarse and tight, and his nerves were stretched so much by his aroused state that they were shredded.

When she'd finally taken off he felt himself begin to relax once more. His thoughts haunted him . . .

_'What the hell am I doing thinking of her that way? __God, she's too young for me to lust after like this, w__hat's wrong with me? _ _She's so damned stunning in that tight uniform, she didn't look like that three years ago, she's not that same young girl anymore, she's become a real knockout! __I need her, I must have her... I want her so much it throbs. _ _I feel like I'm a beast around her... I'm so tempted by her.'_

Alfred shortly brought down coffee and a sandwich for Bruce's supper.

"Miss Gordon has certainly grown since she left Gotham," he casually observed.

"Hmm, that she has, Alfred, that she has," was Bruce's preoccupied answer.

* * *

Jim was sitting up when Barbara arrived.

"Dad, you gave me some scare! How are you holding up?"

Jim smiled, this was exactly the person he waited to see.

"I'm better now that you're here, Pumpkin, I missed you. I feel better after seeing you. You can thank Batman for saving my life again, I owe that man everything. Maybe I should let him marry you some time," he chuckled, sounding highly medicated.

"Oh, Daddy, that's just your medication talking! I'm sure Batman can decide on his own for a wife if he wants one. Anyway, Billy said that they found the shooter, so who was it?"

"Some guy the Joker drugged, it wasn't his fault, I blame the Joker. Batman and Batgirl are probably closing in on him now, I hear she's back, and word is she's looking really hot, too."

"Daddy, really! I'm surprised at you. Seriously, isn't she too young for you?"

"Well, sure, but the boys at work say she's certainly no kid anymore. And I can't repeat the other stuff they said, it would make even a hardened old cop like me blush."

"I never took you for a Batgirl fan, Dad, wow!"

She tried to keep herself from blushing or even giggling at her father's words, those darned pain killers were making his unrepressed thoughts tumble out. 

"Batgirl brought the guy here to the hospital, and I need to interrogate him, why don't you go ask Billy to bring him in here, Barb?"

"Of course, Dad."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not his fault, but Bruce realizes he has desirous feelings towards Barbara  
Alfred notices everything.  
Barbara feels torn.  
Jim forgives.  
Manning takes a permanent sunny vacation from Gotham.  
And... Life goes on.

Bruce felt tremendous guilt along with a strong and undeniable desire for Barbara. This was the girl who'd assisted him since she was merely thirteen years old. She certainly wasn't that gawky thirteen-year-old any longer. She had grown into a woman. She was more patient and less headstrong, more thoughtful and kind, and. . . just perfect.

He had a soft spot for her even when she was just starting out in Gotham.

Though he'd threatened to have her exposed and imprisoned, she'd proven her capabilities by releasing Commissioner Gordon from Poison Ivy's clutches, stunning him with her skill and passion.

She tearfully asked if he was still turning her in to the authorities after Ivy had eluded custody.

Even as he wanted to be rough and disincline her from a life of crimefighting, he admired her courage and ingenuity.

He realized that it had to be none other than young Barbara Gordon beneath the improvised costume, and though she hadn't successfully deceived him, he allowed her to believe that she had him fooled for a long time.

Yes, the fearless young girl had found a way to his heart even then.

* * *

Billy brought Mr. Manning to Jim's room. Jim recognized that Manning himself wasn't at fault, it was Joker who was the guilty party.

He offered to place Manning's family under secure police protection until he could make arrangements for them to safely leave town. 

Weeks later they were relocated far from Gotham to somewhere warm and sunny.

* * *

While Barbara sat with her father, Batman discovered Joker, Harley, and their crew, and had them captured and imprisoned for their crimes.

Barbara remained at her father's side until he fell asleep for the night. He was being safely guarded and Barbara was exhausted, having been on the move all day since early that morning. 

She drove back to Wayne Manor and soon gratefully sank into an overstuffed chair.

She was still curious about her new awareness for Bruce, feelings that he apparently held for her as well.

Alfred brought her a pot of tea.

"Thanks, Alfred, this was just what I needed."

"Have you eaten yet, Miss Gordon?" the kindly butler inquired.

"Umm, I think I forgot to eat, there was too much going on," she sighed exhaustedly.

Alfred returned shortly with a tray of sandwiches and cut fruit.

"Thank you, Alfred, this is perfect, you're very thoughtful," she smiled appreciatively.

She hadn't realized how famished she'd been, and tucked in with enthusiasm.

Bruce came over to join her and find out about her father's situation and Mr. Manning's fate.

"Dad woke up and pardoned Manning and he'll place the family into witness protection. He was doing rather well, they'd taken him off the ventilator. I sat with him until he fell asleep, I couldn't tear myself away, Bruce."

Bruce understood too well.

"You should head home and get some sleep, you've been pushing yourself hard all day," he reminded her.

"I'm fine, really I am." she insisted until a big yawn snuck by.

"Oops! I guess everything is catching up to me," she said sheepishly, "Let me close my eyes for just a few minutes, I'll be fine."

She snuggled next to him and closed her eyes, in moments she was in dreamland.

"Alfred, would you please make up a room for Miss Gordon? I don't believe she's capable of driving home tonight."

Alfred grinned, "I already have while you both were chatting."

"Thanks," Bruce replied, relieved. Alfred always seemed to be a step ahead of him.

Bruce then realized she was going to be sleeping in his home, how was he going to have any constraint over himself?

He carried her upstairs to the guest room, wrapped her up gently with the blanket, and sighed.

He went down to the cave and banged his head a few times on the computer desk groaning, "Ah, fuck it all, I give up!"

It appeared that unseen forces beyond his comprehension were conspiring to push them together. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some insatiable attractions and more occur.

Before Batman captured Joker and his crew he'd listened at the window and heard Joker bawling out his men, "What do you mean you lost her trail, how hard is it to snatch the Commissioner's kid?"

"Sorry, boss. We tracked her to Tenth Avenue and Fifty-Seventh Street and then lost her in traffic."

"You buffoons! I ought to destroy the lot of you! We need that girl for leverage. At least we know exactly where to find the commish, you haven't ruined all of my plans yet. Why is it so hard to find good help anymore?" Joker raged. "Now go get him, you clowns!"

Before Joker could dispatch his goon squad, Batman appeared and after a short period of battling, captured them all, barely working up a sweat. 

As he approached Joker, Harley yelled, "You better stay away from my Mistah Jay!"

She rushed up to Batman swinging her sledgehammer, but he disarmed her as easily as taking candy from a baby. 

Joker scrambled for the door but Batman intercepted him, pinning him to the wall with a well-aimed Batarang. He handcuffed Harley and Joker then notified the police.

What the hell did they want with Barbara and the Commissioner? 

He needed to head back and check on Barbara.

* * *

Barbara awoke from her much-needed nap and sat up wondering to herself, '_What the hell am I doing here in Bruce's home, he's too old for me to be thinking of him like that, he's Dick's adoptive dad. __I should leave, this feels some kind of wrong, I really shouldn't stay here, should I? Maybe I should just go home.'_

She splashed her face with cold water, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She flushed pink thinking about Bruce. She imagined kissing those luscious lips, being crushed against his muscular chest, running her hands thru his thick raven hair. . .

She tore out into the hallway and collided with what felt like a brick wall nearly six and a half feet tall!

"Oh! Sorry, Bruce! I was just heading home, I need to... to..." she stammered blushing fiercely and quivered at his nearness.

His eyes held a sultry warmth, he drew her tightly against him, and ever so slowly, slowly, slowly closed the gap between the two of them as he felt himself losing his remarkable self-control as he held her close and kissed those lips that had been haunting him.

Barbara felt fireworks in her core and began kissing him back with unrestrained desire. They stayed locked together for several long minutes desperately pawing at one another as the atmosphere grew fiery and seductive.

Bruce came apart from her gasping for air, staring at her hungrily, and gradually regained control of himself, shaking his head to clear out unwelcome thoughts.

"Barbara, I, uh, I need to tell you what I overheard tonight. The Joker's men were stalking you when you left the hospital, it wouldn't have ended well. They're obviously after you to get to your father. He wants you to stay here in the manor tonight, it's not yet safe to go home with Joker's men still chasing after you."

"Oh my God, Bruce, but what about Dad?"

"I spoke to him earlier, he's increased the police presence at the hospital and asked if I could bring you here because of the effective security system. I'll accompany you home to get a few changes of clothes," Bruce said kindly.

Barbara hugged him tightly, "Thanks, it's nice to know you're there to help, and I'm sure Dad appreciates it. But I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, you know." She reached up and kissed him again tenderly.

"Let's go before we get distracted again," Bruce smiled down at her. Bruce went to the cave and donned his uniform, fully prepared for any possible setbacks.

* * *

Something wasn't entirely right when they arrived at Barbara's apartment, her welcome mat wasn't flush, and her door was left unlocked.

"Wait here," he whispered firmly. 

Batman entered her apartment and checked each corner and soon identified a noise coming from the bedroom.

He opened the door to the closet and hauled out a thug, lifting him up by his shirt. "Why are you skulking about in Miss Gordon's apartment?" he roared menacingly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Bruce going to deal with that irresistible Barbara in his home until it's safe for her to leave?
> 
> Bruce was in hell, a hell of his own making, the temptation of having Barbara only a short distance away would be his undoing.
> 
> He knew it was wrong in many ways, but she was an attraction he couldn't resist.
> 
> How would he stand it?

Back at Barbara's apartment, Batman had his hands full with the man that had hidden in Barbara's room, _"Tell me what you're doing here now!"_ he said in his most terrifying voice.

_"Let me go, ack!"_ The man looked at the ferocity on Batman's face and passed out from terror.

Batman dragged him out and Barbara asserted, "You knocked him out? Did he tell you anything?"

"No, dammit, he fainted. I would have loved the chance to knock him out, but he beat me to it, and I'd be a coward to hit him now. I'll take him in and let the police deal with his sorry ass. Go inside and get what you need, he's not going anywhere." Batman replied as he cuffed the cowardly son-of-a-bitch.

Barbara grabbed a small suitcase and shoved in a few changes of clothes and a few important personal care items.

"Do you have school tomorrow?" he inquired as she packed.

"No, it'll be Christmas vacation starting tomorrow."

He grunted in reply.

They dropped the man off at the police station explaining where he was found, and that he'd fainted.

"Gee, I don't blame the guy, Batman," said the Police Sargeant, "I ---

\---damn, he's already gone!"

Well, that was no big surprise to the police, Batman eternally vanished like that.

Barbara settled herself in the guest room, remarking that she'd probably be there throughout Christmas the way things were going. She was sure that Joker still had some minions around to finish what he'd started, and Bruce agreed.

It was best she remained there until they were convinced that she and her father were out of any danger.

* * *

Some days later, Batman was getting coffee in the Justice League's Watchtower, joining Green Lantern in the cafeteria.

"So, how's everything in Gotham?" GL asked.

"Joker's stirring up trouble, but on the whole, crime statistics are down. You?"

"Ah, same old same old, it never really changes, you know?"

Batman snorted derisively in reply.

Overhead there was an announcement for everyone to assemble in the conference room, Bruce and Hal brought their coffees along with them and continued to the meeting.

Superman was sitting with his wife, Princess Diana, also known as Wonder Woman. 

After they all had been seated, Clark stood proudly to make an announcement. "I'm happy to share some good news with all of you, my friends and colleagues," he began,

but then Batman cut him off, saying, "Diana's pregnant," he stated the obvious. At least it was obvious to the World's Greatest Detective!

  
"You have to stop doing that, it was my news to share," Superman said as he gave him a scathing look.

"Must you always spoil everything, Batman?"

Addressing the rest of the gathering, he continued, "We would love for all of you to meet us for a drink later to share in our joy."

People gathered around the happy pair offering well-wishes and friendly pats on the back to Clark and offering hugs and kisses to Diana.

After the happy bustle, they settled back down and discussed their official business.

* * *

Flash later caught up to Batman and asked if he was joining them later for drinks.

"No, I have some important issues to attend to, but why don't you, John and the happy couple come to the house tomorrow, and I'll gladly host a lunch in Clark and Diana's honor. Clark, Diana, John, will you come tomorrow?"

"Of course, thanks." "Bruce, we'd love to," they replied.

Clark supposed that Bruce wasn't _always_ a dick.

Flash promptly asked if Bruce had any changes in his love life, but he ignored Flash and hastily went to the teleport room to join Barbara in the Batcave.

He arrived in the cave announced with a loud 'ZAP'.

Barbara was busily doing research for the current case on the computer.

"Say, you're back early," she happily exclaimed.

"Alfred, we're having a few guests tomorrow for lunch to celebrate Clark and Diana's pregnancy, John and Wally will be joining us as well."

"Very good, Master Bruce," Alfred replied, ready for anything as usual.

Barbara shortly announced, "It's getting late, I should get ready for bed, goodnight Bruce, goodnight Alfred."

"I think I'll turn in as well, it's been a long day, goodnight," Bruce announced as he went to his locker and changed.

"Have a good sleep Miss Gordon, Master Bruce," Alfred said, bringing his feather duster upstairs to the kitchen.

Bruce followed Barbara upstairs, and he gripped her before she opened her door, lifting her and keeping her firmly between himself and the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moments later opened her mouth to his as their tongues grappled.

His hands touched and teased her, while she moaned into their kisses.

Alfred was about to pass near, grinned, and quietly turned in the opposite direction, wondering to himself what had taken them both so long!

* * *

Bruce and Barbara had been making out a lot over the past few days, sneaking away and giving quick thrills to each other, though they hadn't yet slept together, they'd been quite busy teasing and exploring each other.

Bruce hadn't wanted to push Barbara to sleep with him, assuming she wasn't ready, but Barbara kept insisting that she was very ready. She wasn't a young girl any longer who was satisfied after a few gropes, though they'd enjoyed numerous orgasms between them.

She wanted to get closer, as close as possible, and give him full access to all of her.

She declared she was ready for the next step.

"Are you sure? I don't want to do anything you're not prepared for, Barbara."

"Bruce, you idiot, I've wanted you for the longest time. Fooling around is amazing, but I want you inside of me," she grinned.

"Take me to your room, throw me on the bed, and let's make love! I'm so hot, I need you to put out the fire in me. Please, Bruce, I can't wait anymore!"

Bruce kissed her neck at her pulse, and she moaned lustily.

"I hope you can take it, I like to get _rough_," he growled into her throat.

"That's what I'm hoping, tear me apart, my Dark Knight!"

He carried her to his room, closing the door with his foot, and deposited her on the bed, climbing on top of her and kissing her as he slipped off her shirt, then began kissing a burning trail down from her swollen lips to her breasts, licking and suckling at her nipples through the lacy fabric of her bra.

**"OH,"** she cried out, it felt so good, so much better than her imagination!

He suddenly tore her bra off and kissed and teased his way around the edges of her breasts before engulfing a nipple deep into his mouth while licking it, almost making her scream.

She was gasping hard and tried to get his shirt off so she could return the favor. He lifted his weight on his arms as she pulled off his shirt, attacking his nipples as savagely as he'd done to her. As soon as his shirt was off he ground his hips firmly into hers, arousing them both.

**"Off,"** she insisted, tugging hard at his bottoms.

"Ladies first," he smirked as he yanked her bottoms off in one quick motion.

They weren't needed.

He gazed at her, enjoying how she was panting, her skin glistening with a damp sheen of sexual need.

Her face was flushed pink, her lips were swollen, and as he stared at the red triangle between her legs he realized he needed to own it, and sank between her legs to savor her flavor.

"Ahhh, oh, Bruce, mm, you have talents!" she cried as he electrified her entire body using only his mouth.

Her hips rose to meet his lips, and shivers ran down her spine.

Bruce loved how she was so responsive to his touch, she was ready to satisfy and complete their relationship.

He continued pleasuring her until she'd had several orgasms, and was still quivering in pleasure.

Bruce sheathed his engorged organ and penetrated her as she was still pulsing.

There was a little resistance, but he persisted and finally broke through as she moaned and urged him to continue.

"Does it hurt? I'll wait if you want."

"Yes, it hurts a little, but it's unbelievable and I want more, ooooh, please don't stop now, please!"

He continued making his way deep within her until he was fully embedded inside and began to push rhythmically into her.

**"OH GOD, YES!"** she cried out enthusiastically, "That's what I've been craving, yes, fuck me, I need this, please."

He growled and sped up, allowing his darker Batman persona to take over, pounding hard into her tight cunt, as she cried out her rapture. Bruce was more than happy to satisfy her in any way she wanted, and he gave her everything he had as she squealed and gasped from pleasure.

The headboard was rattling rhythmically on the wall, but they were too absorbed in their excitement to care. 

**_"Uh, oh God! B-bruce, I, I'm coming,"_ **she screamed as she climaxed stronger than ever, feeling as though the ground really was moving beneath them both. Bruce finally released his shot, and they both trembled and called out their happiness, not concerned with who heard them.

When they both settled, Bruce disposed of the condom and moved Barbara over to rest on his chest, nuzzling her close.

He felt a new depth of happiness, something he'd denied himself for a long time.

With nothing more to do, he softly stroked her hair, and soon they both were embraced in a deep contented sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An imposter attempts to fool them all.

Barbara woke feeling something ticklish against her neck and shoulders, as Bruce was softly kissing her skin.

"Mmm, that's a nice way to wake up, I could get used to this," she smiled at him.

"I hope you will, I'm enjoying it from my side too," he murmured as he continued kissing.

Barbara rolled over and caught his lips with her own.

Bruce untangled his legs from hers, they slept intertwined together as though they were long-time lovers.

"Are you sore from last night," he asked with concern between their kisses.

"Not really, I absolutely enjoyed it, mmm, you're great in bed, I could stay here with you all day," she hummed, pulling him close and kissing him everywhere until they were locked together and rocking the bed rhythmically. 

* * *

Barbara's phone rang, she noticed it was her father, "Hi Dad, how are you doing?" she answered.

"Oh, I'm feeling much better, I heard I'm going to be discharged today, can you come by the hospital to pick me up?" His voice sounded much too chipper and practically forced.

Barbara knew that he wasn't due to be released from the hospital for at least another three days.

Barbara put the call on speaker after giving Bruce a serious look that conveyed something about this was wrong.

Bruce nodded in agreement, Jim didn't sound like himself, and Bruce motioned for her to continue the conversation.

"I'll be able to come to get you in a little while, Dad, see you soon," she said and disconnected the call.

"We'd better be prepared, this sounds like he's being threatened, Barbara."

Barbara dressed while Bruce donned his costume then drove them to the hospital after sending some vital instructions to Dick.

* * *

Jim glared at the imposter of a nurse holding a gun to his head. "My daughter is too clever, she'll recognize this is a trap," he said firmly.

"I sincerely hope that she won't, or it's lights out for both of you," the disguised thug coldly smirked.

Jim looked outside and noticed the Bat-Signal was glowing in the gloomy sky, that must mean someone is attempting to get Batman's attention. It could only be his daughter, Barbara was a clever girl, indeed!

Barbara and Batman reached the door to her father's room and noticed that his assigned officer was nowhere to be seen.

Batman remained hidden in the corridor while Barbara knocked on the door and entered.

"Dad, are you ready to go home?" she asked innocently.

Barbara went to her father's side and the lights went out, precisely as they'd orchestrated.

She cupped her mouth and whispered into her earpiece, "Thanks, Nightwing."

"Any time, B.G." he replied.

Batman charged in and apprehended the impostor, disarming him and using handcuffs to hold him.

"Who are you?" snarled Batman while holding the man in an iron grip, "Are you working for the Joker?"

"No, no, I'm Barbara's boyfriend, right Barbara?" the pretender entreated.

Batman was provoked, this couldn't be Barbara's boyfriend, the filthy liar, he's her boyfriend!

"No, you're not," Barbara disputed, "We had one lousy date a long time ago, and I haven't seen you since high school, you disgusting creep! I already have a boyfriend, but it could never be you, I have higher standards," she scowled at him.

"You were creepy then, and you haven't gotten any better, now you're low enough to commit kidnapping and threatening my father's life, go rot in hell, you lying sack of filth!" she responded.

Jim's ears perked up hearing about a boyfriend, this was delightful news.

"Oh! Who's your new boyfriend, Barbara?"

"I'll tell you later, Dad. And thank you, Batman, for coming so quickly."

Batman nodded. "I was patrolling nearby. Are you alright, Commissioner?"

"No worse for the wear. Thank you again for saving my life, I always seem to be in your debt, Batman. That was smart using the Bat-signal, Barbara, I knew you'd figure out something was wrong."

"You've trained me to have good instincts Dad, what can I say?" she shrugged, "What happened to Billy?"

"God only knows, could you?" he asked looking at Batman.

"On it, sir," he acknowledged.

"So, you have a new boyfriend, Barbara, congratulations. I'll expect to meet him soon."

Barbara shyly grinned at her father and started blushing, embarrassed.

"This looks pretty serious, Pumpkin," he stated.

"It might be, Dad, we'll see. I'll talk to you about it later when things aren't quite so overwhelming."

Batman searched the hospital looking for the missing officer, as he passed the nurse's station, the women there remarked how attractive he was and they asked out loud if he had a girlfriend.

"Yes, I do, and her name is Batgirl. Now stop this line of discussion, my personal life is my own business."

That was enough to quell the gossip.

Batman soon located Officer Matthews, who was bound up in a janitorial closet.

"Batman, The Commissioner! Is he... ?"

"He's unhurt, I arrested the impostor. The Commissioner is safe, his daughter's with him, she was suspicious and used the Bat-Signal to summon me when she suspected foul play."

"That's a relief, thank you, Batman."

Batman nodded in acknowledgment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Matthews is concerned.

"Batman, thanks, are Barbara and her father alright?" Billy asked, "Are they hurt... or worse?" Matthews asked, sounding concerned.

Batman answered calmly, "Your boss and his daughter are unharmed. What happened to you, officer?"

"Someone approached me and said that they'd blow the hospital up if I called for help and involved the department," Billy explained.

Batman spoke into his comms, "Nightwing, there's a bomb hidden in this hospital, "

"I'll check it out, got it," he replied

"Nightwing, thank you, you're doing a great job, I'm proud to have you out there as my backup just like old times."

"Thanks, B." he grinned.

Batman strode with officer Matthews back to Jim's room.

As they passed by, staffers in the hall were speaking in muted whispers reaching them.

"Batman, is it true what they're saying, that you and Batgirl are an item?" a nurse asked.

"Yes, it's true," he replied.

"Uh, well what about your ages, isn't that, um, unusual?" Billy asked.

"That's none of anyone's business," Batman said sternly. "Don't spread it all over Gotham, any of you, understand?" Batman said.

The others that were chatting nodded understanding, and the corridor went quiet once again.

"Sorry, it was none of my business either. I won't talk about it again." Officer Matthews replied.

* * *

Barbara ensured that her father was secure and tended to before she exited the hospital with Batman. When they were alone, Batman asked if Barbara had actually known that man. Barbara admitted that she dated him once, but something was peculiar about him.

Her father ran his criminal history and shared that the boy had repeatedly abused others.

Barbara never saw him again after that night, but she heard that he'd been accused of stalking some of her classmates, and rape charges were filed against him months later.

"I'm glad I never went on a second date," she shuddered at the thought.

"You've always had good instincts, Barbara."

"Thanks, it's a good thing too, it's saved my ass plenty of times."

"But, I have to ask, wouldn't you rather date someone closer to your age?"

"No, they tend to be excessively juvenile for my taste, it's like going out with a 12-year-old. You're more my speed," she grinned. "Plus the fact that I'm dating the most extraordinary man in the city," she glowed, "I've snagged the Batman!"

He lit up hearing her confession, then drew her close and kissed her.

When they reached the manor each of them went their separate ways to shower and dress, or they'd never pull apart. Bruce wouldn't have minded that a bit, but she insisted, because after all because someone had to be the adult!

Their guests arrived shortly, Alfred escorted them into the library, where Bruce was waiting to greet them.

Alfred added, "Congratulations to you Mr. and Mrs. Kent on your upcoming happy occasion."

Clark and Diana said their thanks, grinning.

Bruce had drinks at the ready, and they all toasted to Clark and Diana's happy news.

There was lots of happy chatter and teasing, until Wally asked, "Bruce, you never answered me, do you have a girlfriend?"

Everyone groaned in annoyance, he wasn't going to let that subject go, was he?

John said, "Wally, stop bugging the man, jeez!"

"I'm just asking!" Wally protested.

Bruce smiled and announced, "I do happen to have a girlfriend."

Right on time, Barbara strolled in the room and said shyly, "Sorry I'm late everyone, hello, and congratulations."

Bruce pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her waist, saying, "I'd like you all to meet Barbara Gordon, she's the daughter of Gotham's Police Commissioner, Jim Gordon. Barbara, this is Clark Kent and his wife Diana, this is John Stewart, and this is Wally West."

"So nice to meet you all," Barbara replied.

Wally, still as curious as ever asked, "so Bruce, is Barbara your girlfriend?"

"Yes, she's mine," Bruce's eyes burned into Wally's, saying wordlessly that Barbara was off-limits.

"How long have you both been dating now, that is if you don't mind my asking?" Diana inquired.

"Not very long, Diana, just over a week. We've been keeping our relationship under wraps, that is until we tell her father after he's been released from the hospital."

"Oh, he's hospitalized?" John asked, "Will he be alright?"

"Yes, he's due to be released in a few days, I didn't think he needed a shock so soon, he's very overprotective of me," Barbara answered.

Alfred announced, "Lunch is served, would you all follow me to the dining room, please?"

Clark motioned for Bruce to stay behind, he wanted to ask something in private. _"Bruce, does she know about your frequent disappearances, she'll suspect something, you know."_

"Barbara already knows that I'm Batman, she's known for a while now. She's the woman who was previously working with me as Oracle."

Clark smiled, that made sense, of course, everyone knew about the information broker called Oracle, she was invaluable to the League.

After they'd enjoyed an excellent lunch, Clark and his wife stood up to make an announcement, "Bruce, we've both agreed that we'd love you to be our child's godfather, you're someone we both trust, and you've done a wonderful job raising your other children."

Bruce shook Clark's hand, and then hugged Diana. "It would be my greatest honor, I accept, thank you both."

Alfred silently came up to Bruce and explained, "Sir, the Bat-signal is out, the Gotham Police are requesting your assistance."

Everyone rose from their seats and hastened down to the Batcave following Bruce with Barbara immediately behind him.

Bruce and Barbara headed to their changing rooms and exited in uniform.

John remarked, "Um, did you forget to mention something else about your lady, Bruce?"

Bruce rolled his eyes, he didn't have time for this. They had an emergency call to answer.

"Yes, Barbara is Batgirl."

"Damn, dude, she's stacked!" Wally exclaimed as he sized her up slowly.

Batman swung around and grabbed Wally by the shirt, "Hands off, Wally, she's mine," he growled.

"Yikes, okay Bats, message received, my hands are nowhere near your girl." Wally shuddered. 

"This is why I was hesitant to say anything, guys like you have no respect for other's girlfriends," Batman snarled.

Batgirl stopped to give The Flash a dirty look while she was hacking into the security cameras using the computer.

"Got it, it's the Joker!" she announced as they all looked over her shoulder.

"Hello there, my little Batgirl, my, my how you've grown! Can I help you become a Bat-Woman, hmm?" Joker mocked.

Barbara wanted to clobber him, and said, "As you can see, Joker, Batman and the Justice League are all here with me, I'd hide fast if I were you because we're coming to get you. You'll be back in Arkham sooner than you can imagine," Batgirl grinned as Joker's ever-present smile left his face.

"Gee, you and I were going to have so much fun, Batgirl, now I'll simply have to kill you all," Joker sneered.

Batgirl shut off the connection, rolling her eyes.

Batman announced, "Superman, Flash, you'll both come with me."

Green Lantern asked, "Why are you taking Flash with you?"

"To keep him away from Batgirl. He's a real player, and Princess Diana is expecting."

Superman and Green Lantern shared a laugh.

"Hey, I'm not gonna try to do anything!" Flash threw his hands up in a sign of surrender. "She scares me."

Batgirl announced on the comms as they raced to the city that Killer Croc was working with the Joker.

Superman questioned, "Who's that?"

Batman replied, "He's exactly what he sounds like, he's half-man, half-crocodile."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hell, they brought the whole damn Justice League to Gotham? Maybe we should just give ourselves up now, how are we going to survive this?"

"Are you afraid of a few more here? Don't you fret, any deserters will receive a nice little welcome back to Arkham," Joker laughed with ice in his voice.

Not precisely a welcome one might expect to walk away from alive.

That henchman recalled giving a similar welcome once, the memory of the cleanup afterward was sickening him even now and caused him to shudder. 

Fortunately, his reverie was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass when Batman crashed into the room through the window. Superman decided to go singlehandedly after Killer Croc, while the Flash imperceptibly disarmed every one of the Joker's men.

"Oh, look, the Bat is here for a visit, where's that titillating Batgirl? When does she become a _Bat - Woman_? _Can I help?"_ Joker sneered taunting Batman, his intentions were abundantly obvious. 

Joker then signaled for his men to fire... but with no effect.

** "That was the signal, why didn't you shoot him?" **he shrilly screamed.

Batman was incensed at Joker's taunts.

Joker signaled again for them to fire, but his crew members were now all incapacitated, tied up, or unconscious.

Every last one of them. 

Flash chuckled good-naturedly, "the Joker's all yours, big fella!"

Batman began stalking towards the Joker, without a sliver of amusement registering on his face. He was outraged, "_**What did you just say about my partner?"**_

Joker called for Killer Crocin a sing-song voice, _"Hey Crocodile, come out, come out, wherever you are, it's playtime!"_

From above Superman called out, "Sorry, Joker, but playtime has been canceled!" dropping Killer Croc from high above to land in a heap at Joker's feet. 

As Batman handcuffed the Joker, Batgirl suggested, "Batman, somethings wrong, where's Harley?" Batman glanced around the room, something definitely was off.

"**Where's Harley?**" he roared.

"Tick tock, tick tock, the clock is ticking and even you can't be in two places at the same time, Batman! **Hahaha hahaha**!" Joker pointed to a live feed of Commissioner Gordon's room at the hospital.

Batman pressed the communication device in his cowl, "Nightwing, take the remaining Justice League members and sweep the hospital for a bomb."

"I did a thorough sweep yesterday, it was clean," Nightwing disputed.

"Harley Quinn planted it today, find and disarm it, don't question," Batman ordered.

Batman gave a significant look to Flash and Superman, who sped off to assist. 

"Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern are heading there right now, and so am I," Batgirl replied to Nightwing and departed for the hospital with Diana following. "So, the break-in at the police department was just a diversion," Batgirl said to Batman as they reached the hospital.

"Yes, Joker knew I would go straight for him, giving Harley the opportunity to plant the bomb," Batman explained.

Just then Billy came around the corner into view. 

"What's the situation?" he asked.

Batgirl turned towards him and said, "There's a bomb somewhere in the hospital planted by Harley Quinn."

"I'll send out for the bomb squad," Billy announced and radioed for help.

The GCPD, Batman, Nightwing, Superman, the Justice League, and the Young Justice League combined all searched for the bomb that threatened the hospital.

"Is there anything we can do from here?" Wonder Woman asked. She was becoming antsy just like Batgirl.

Just then a light flashed on in Batgirl's mind. "Batman, I'm going to need a blueprint of the hospital if you can find it," she said to Batman's comm.

"Got it. It's coming now." Batman replied and the blueprint appeared on the screen.

"That was quick." Wonder Woman said.

"Okay, I need Harley Quinn. I'll need her shoe, hand, and fingerprints." Batgirl said.

Wonder Woman rose up, "I'm on it."

"**Diana, no!"** Superman said, concerned.

"I'll be fine, honey. _Don't be such a worrywart_." Wonder Woman said.

"I'll go with her," Batgirl replied, simply to relieve Superman's concerns. 

"Thanks, Batgirl," Superman replied.

"I like her, she's solid in a crisis," Superman said aside to Batman.

"She's with me, and you're happily married with a child on the way," Batman replied.

"Relax Wayne, I'm very happy with Di. You're very possessive over Batgirl, aren't you?" Superman commented.

"I'm not possessive, I'm simply _protective_ of her. Besides you're one to talk," Batman said.

"Hey, I have every right to be protective. My wife is expecting our child." Superman replied.

Batman replied, "But your wife has superpowers to defend herself, while Batgirl has none."

"So, why are you still acting so _possessive_ of her?" Superman asked.

Batman didn't answer, instead, he deflected the question, "Just focus your attention on finding the bomb."

Bruce was afraid one day Barbara would meet a man her own age and leave him. The idea didn't bode well with him at all. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, where's that bomb?

Harley Quinn was waiting in a deserted alley for her ride back to Jokers lair when Batgirl advanced on her.

"So there you are, Harley!" Batgirl stated.

Harley turned to see Batgirl striding towards her, and said in a sing-song voice, _"Oh lookie, it's the girl bat!"_

Batgirl seized Harley and shook her roughly demanding, _"**Where did you hide the bomb Harley, tell me and I might go easy on you!"**_

Harley played dumb_, "Huh? Bomb? What bomb?"_

Batgirl gripped Harley tighter, **"I don't ask twice, tell me where it's hidden. Don't bother trying to get a hold of your crew, they're already disposed of."**

At that moment Wonder Woman came into view carrying two unconscious men on her powerful shoulders, making Harley yelp as she jumped back in surprise. 

"Still not talking? Fine, I can do this the hard way!" she warned. Batgirl fought with her and soon tied Harley up and took the prints she needed, while Wonder Woman tied up Harley's two goons and phoned for the police. 

Wonder Woman flew them to the hospital and Batgirl handed the forensics to Batman. "There was also an unknown residue on Harley's clothes, Batman, I got you a sample of it."

"Well done, Batgirl. I think you'd better take Princess Diana back before her husband becomes faint from anxiety," Batman grinned slightly. 

As Batgirl prepared to leave, Batman gently gripped her arm, whispering, "We need to have a serious talk later."

Batgirl looked him in the eye and nodded. It was time to go and Diana flew them back to the Bat-Cave. 

Batman scanned Harley's information and was soon busily tracking her footprints down the hospital halls using a black light. Superman followed close behind. 

The tracks led them to the ladies' room one floor below.

"Seriously, that's where she hid it?" Batgirl asked minutes later.

"Yes, it was buried in the trash can," he answered. 

"I give her credit, I wouldn't have thought of looking there under all those tampons and maxi-pads, eww," Batgirl laughed. 

Batman guarded the door while Superman wrapped the bomb in his cape and destroyed it, creating a loud disturbance and some shock waves but no actual damage.

As they walked away Superman had to ask, "How in the world did you manage to find her and make her your girlfriend anyway?" Supes muttered, shaking his head.

"We'd been working together for years since back when she was a kid and continued secretly later after she became Oracle after the Joker shot her. I'm not sure how it all happened, to be honest, it just did."  
  


Batman looked at his friend and was wondering the same thing. It had been on his mind since that first kiss they shared. More importantly, Bruce wanted to know . . . would it last? Or would she get bored with him? He wasn't ready to let her go, she made him feel better about life, about everything. She gave him happiness, a calm and peaceful feeling, replacing his near-constant brooding. 

"_Wait, Joker shot her?" Superman asked, shocked._

"Was that why Batgirl disappeared for a few years?"

"Yes, he shot her in the spine when she was only fifteen, she was confined to a wheelchair for a few years and worked anonymously as Oracle until she finally shared her second secret identity."

"I never knew she was shot, I thought she retired or something! And she came back as Batgirl _again_ after all that? That's some tough woman you have there, no wonder you're so protective," Superman looked thoughtful.

Superman and Batman headed back to the Bat-Cave to meet up with the others. 

Batgirl informed them that Harley and her accomplices were headed to jail by now, joining the Joker. 

Clark was still running on '_new father to be'_ nerves and headed straight for his wife to check on her and their unborn child. He listened for a few moments to his baby's heartbeat to reassure himself that everything was still all right.

"We should head home before he passes out," Diana chuckled good-naturedly.

And with that, they waved goodbye and flew up out of the Bat-Cave to head home.

Diana teased on the comm to Batgirl, "New fathers!"

Superman replied, "I heard you!"

They shared a gentle laugh between them as Batgirl responded, "Bye Diana, bye Clark!"

After they'd gone, Bruce pulled back his cowl and turned to Barbara, "You understand people are going to talk about us with our age difference and all, thinking you're just after my money, some people won't understand or even approve of our relationship."

"Do you seriously think that I'm after your money Bruce? You know me better than that! I'd never treat anyone like an ATM, that's not my style. Frankly, I don't care if anyone talks about us because they'd all be wrong, you know that, right?" She felt that it was very important for them to both be on the same page. 

Bruce put his arms around her and said, "Of course I know, but Gotham won't know, people will talk about us, thinking you're only trying to exploit me, I don't want to see you get hurt, either you or your dad... I care very much for both of you. And there will always be women trying to win me over even if we're a couple, the real gold diggers. Nothing can stop those women from trying to break us apart, believe me, they're a persistent bunch."

"Is this you trying to make me run away, 'cause it's not going to work, I'm extremely stubborn!" Barbara smiled, "Just you try to make me leave, hah! It's not going to be easy, Mr. Bruce Wayne." 

Barbara grinned up at him with a determined gleam in her eyes. 

"No, never! But first, we should speak to your father, I'm more terrified of him than anyone. I've seen his temper, and he hits below the waist!" Bruce chuckled. "I may want to father children one day."

He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply until she moaned and felt breathless while he was teasing her body and making her temperature climb.

Barbara rubbed her hands over his muscular chest and then held his face in her hands, "So, we'll talk to dad tomorrow?" she asked him. 

"Yes, but I have plans for you today first, gorgeous." 

With that he lifted her wrapping her legs around his waist and carried her upstairs to his room.

"Oh, I think I like your plans," she giggled. 

Bruce stripped her bare as she tugged and pulled at his clothing, he wanted desperately to see, to touch, and to taste every inch of her body. 

Barbara had the same idea as she stroked his chest, kissing her way down to his endowment and pleasuring him until he nearly lost it. Only then did she climb up and roll a condom onto his member, and then proceeded to slide down onto his turgid appendage. 

"Ah, yes, we needed this after the day we had!" she murmured happily. 

"I couldn't agree more," he said and grasped her hips, moving her up and down on him faster than she could on her own until they both exploded with joy.

"Mmm, you feel so good," Barbara moaned as they broke apart, "Mmm, yes!"

"I need to taste you, open your legs, you little hottie," Bruce growled. 

"Ah, I'm so sensitive down there, gently, please... Oh! Oh yeah!"

They remained in his room for hours until Alfred called on the intercom announcing dinner. They were starving and enjoyed their meal, but had barely finished when the Bat-Signal summoned them back to the city. 

The following day Barbara dealt with her college transfer while Bruce went to visit his friend Jim in the hospital.

"Hello there Jim, how are you feeling?"

"Urgh, this food is killing me," Jim answered gagging pushing his tray away, most of his meal left untouched. 

"Well, I think I can help with that," Bruce said as he produced a bag of food from Big Belly Burgers. 

"Bruce, you've saved me from hospital food hell, thanks!"

Jim opened the bag and inhaled deeply.

"Man, I've missed this," he said looking pleased. "Cheeseburgers, cola, and fries, lord, I'm hungry."

"Don't let me stop you, eat up, there's more than enough for both of us to enjoy."

Bruce spoke with Jim and had a nice long conversation over lunch until Barbara arrived.

"Hi Daddy, how are you doing?" she asked kissing his cheek. "Burgers, hmm? That was sweet of you, Bruce."

"I'm feeling much better now that you've both come to see me. I missed you, Pumpkin. Bruce brought me a feast, I'm doing a bit better, but I can't wait to go home. Hospitals aren't a vacation, you can bank on that. Are you taking good care of yourself, sweetie?" he asked.

"Yes Dad, Bruce has been looking after me," she said, glimpsing warmly at Bruce. 

Bruce walked over to her side and stood beside her. 

"Dad, remember that I mentioned having a boyfriend? I'd like to introduce you to him," she glowed.

"That's just swell, where is he, is he afraid I'll shoot him? Tell him to come on in, my guns are locked up."

"Oh Dad, don't worry, he's right here," she smiled and wrapped her arms around Bruce, who reciprocated the hug and kissed her cheek. 

Jim's face went through about a dozen emotions in the space of a few seconds. 

"O-k-a-a-y," he drew out slowly, "so give me the details of how you became a couple."

"To be honest, it began when she had to stay at my home as you were recovering, we learned more about each other and soon realized we had mutual feelings. I tried my hardest to resist, but the sparks between us became too strong for either one of us to deny... Barbara is beautiful, and not just on the outside, but her soul, too. We get along and our feelings grew stronger and, well, here we are. She's not attracted to my property or my bank account, and that's a delightful change," he said as he pulled her closer. 

"My daughter knows how money can change people, she's seen too many cases of mine and learned from them. Too many people have murdered others for money," Gordon remarked thoughtfully. 

"Sir, I care deeply for your daughter and would never hurt her," Bruce explained. 

"And I have strong feelings for him too. He's very mature and he's thoughtful and I know he cares very much for me too," Barbara said, hoping her father would accept them as a couple. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara and Bruce try to convince her father that they're fit to be a couple.

"Barbara, sweetie, Bruce is about fourteen years older than you."

Bruce thought that would come out, 'I had a feeling that he would bring this up, I wish everyone would just forget about our age difference.'

"Dad, I really don't mind that he's older, in fact, I'm glad that he is, boys my age are too immature for me, Bruce is on my intellectual level, I know exactly what I'm doing."

She looked firmly at her father and Bruce, to remind them both she was old enough to make that decision. 

Jim realized it was true, Barbara was on a near-genius level, Bruce was a much better match as far as intelligence. 

Barbara snuggled closer to Bruce, and Jim saw the truth in her eyes. Bruce tenderly held her close and kissed the top of her head. 

"Well, my little girl seems to have grown since she started college, she's an adult now." Jim sighed. 

"You'll probably see each other whether I approve or not. But I see you do care about each other, you have my blessing to go out with each other."

Barbara wasn't a child, he couldn't control her even if he tried. 

The nurse knocked at the door and informed Jim that he needed to go for a few final tests.

"You're doing much better, Mr. Gordon, we just need to wait for the results of this last test, and if all is well you'll be discharged in the morning. Please come with me, we need to take another X-ray of your lungs."

Jim put on his slippers and accompanied the nurse.

When they were alone, Barbara asked, "What will we say if dad asks if we've... uh, you know, _done the deed?_ He's the type to ask that kind of thing, he holds no punches just like you."

"We'll be honest with him, though I'm pretty sure he's figured that out for himself."

"I'll probably need to move in with Dad for a while until he can function on his own," Barbara mentioned. 

"I understand, I'd bring him to my place but he'd probably nose around and discover all of my secrets, he's a very good detective."

"Maybe, but he's still not going to be all that mobile for a while," she reminded Bruce.

After some time Jim returned to his room with the nurse. 

"How's my father doing, nurse?" Barbara asked. 

"He's doing great, considering everything. We just need the results back on his latest tests, and if their results are suitable he'll be discharged in the morning."

"That's excellent news, no offense, but I miss my own home," Jim sighed.

The nurse said, "I don't blame you, sir, hopefully, you'll be on your way home tomorrow."

With that, he left the room. 

"Barbara, what are you going to do about college?" Jim asked his daughter. 

"I'm glad that you asked, I spent this morning getting my school records transferred to Gotham University, I'll start there right after Christmas break," Barbara smiled at her father. 

"In that case, it looks like you're taking care of your needs. I've given you both my blessing, but Wayne, if you hurt my daughter I'll shoot you!" Jim blustered.

Barbara smiled at that, her father just threatened Batman!

If only...!

"And I suppose you're both already sexually active?"

"Oh my gosh, Dad, you're so embarrassing!" Barbara squeaked. 

"And using protection?"

"Don't go there, Dad!" Barbara stammered flushed brightly and hid her face in Bruce's jacket.

Bruce knew he couldn't lie, Barb's father would know.

"Yes to both, we're both being careful, I don't think either one of us is eager for parenthood. That can wait."

"Good," replied Jim, ever practical. 

Bruce was trying not to laugh at Barbara's discomfort, but she was so adorable. 

"Barbara, he worries about you, it's fine," Bruce said soothingly and held her close. "I'm sure he's only teasing you."

Jim had a satisfied smirk.

"We'd better be going before Barbara drops from shock," Bruce grinned. 

"I'll be here before you get released, um, I mean discharged," Barbara assured her father, bending to kiss him before they left. 

"Released sounds about right!" Jim laughed heartily, "Prison couldn't be that much worse. Goodbye Pumpkin, Wayne."

Jim hugged his daughter tightly and motioned to Bruce that he had his eyes on him. 

Bruce expected nothing less.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a few discussions are pursued, and lovemaking takes place again.

Barbara knew that her father was direct, but did he need to be so damned blunt? Her sex life was a subject she really didn't feel comfortable discussing with him. 

Bruce seemed to take it all in stride. 

He would, she thought! 

"Bruce, I've been thinking, maybe it _would_ be better if dad stayed with us at the mansion, that way I can watch his food, if he's left on his own he'd probably live on take-out and junk food with not a piece of fruit or a shred of salad in sight."

"If that makes you happy, I'll make him welcome. I'll secure the entrance to the cave in case he starts to snoop around," he said agreeably.

Barbara wrapped her arms around Bruce and kissed him. 

"Besides, I'm glad that you're staying here with me, look at the benefits," he said, kissing her back soundly. 

"Mmm, why don't you remind me?" she teased him. 

He lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist, carrying her to his room and began undressing her and ravished her without mercy. He tore off her pants and nipped at her moist folds making her whimper with need.

His clothing had never come away so fast as he rolled on a prophylactic and plunged his stiff member deep into her slick wetness.

"Harder Bruce, I need you to go hard and fast, I'm so turned on! Ugh, oh yeah just like that... oh, oh, oh, _yes_!" Barbara hissed then screamed as her climax hit. "Oooh, mmm, ah... take me back to heaven Bruce! Please, I need more!" she whimpered as she came back down post-orgasm.

Bruce went even deeper and felt like he was bouncing off her kidneys, but Barbara encouraged him to continue.

Some orders are worth obeying!

He teased all he could touch, driving her to the brink of madness and back before he gave her what she needed. He made sure she climaxed over and over and he pleased her well until they'd both fallen asleep, smiling, their arms and legs tangled together. 

* * *

Barbara's cell rang early the next morning, her dad was being discharged at ten. That made her feel better. Dad was thrilled to leave 'that hellhole' as he called it. Barbara trotted happily down the hospital corridor to bring her father home.

He was ready to go, sitting on his bed fully dressed and shaved. He looked happy to see her.

"Have you finished your paperwork?" she inquired.

"You betcha, finally!" He smiled.

"Bruce and I agreed that you should stay with us in the Manor, you'll need to rest up for another week or so before you head back to work. I'm sure you've been missed there."

"You don't have to worry, I can take care of myself, Pumpkin."

"I know you can, but not as well as having some help. You're still in pain, and you can't cook to save your life. You can't live on pastrami sandwiches and fries, Dad. Alfred, Bruce's butler, has a copy of your prescribed diet and he'll make sure it tastes great. We'll all be there for you, and I refuse to take no for an answer," she replied as she wheeled him down the hall to the elevator.

"Bruce is waiting downstairs for us," she explained. 

"It looks like I have no choice, you're abducting me! You sure got my stubbornness."

"Like father, like daughter," she grinned. "Besides, with the Joker still after us, you know how secure Wayne Manor is with cameras and a high wall all around. You trusted my safety there, and it paid off. Alfred mentioned he actually saw Batman passing by the other night. Can't be any safer than that!"

Jim figured out her reasoning, "You don't want to leave your new boyfriend, do you?" he challenged her. 

She sighed, "You know how I think, and that's exactly what I was feeling, you mind reader! You're right, but his home is very secure. But yes, I don't want to leave him, Dad," Barbara smiled looking happy. 

Bruce was waiting for them casually leaning against the car, looking simply delicious to Barbara.

She couldn't stop staring at him in a daze until her father got her attention. 

"Barb? Hello?"

"Huh? Sorry, Dad," she replied, flushing. 

Jim shook Bruce's hand while Alfred put his things in the trunk.

"Miss Gordon has given me a copy of your new diet, I shall strive to create a flavorful variety of meals for you, sir."

"That sounds swell, Alfred, as long as there's no green jello!"

Alfred shuddered at the very thought!

"Thank you, Alfred, I appreciate the effort," Barbara smiled. 

"Certainly, Miss Gordon. Consider yourselves at home in Wayne Manor."

When they arrived Alfred showed Jim to his room, "Please ring if you need anything. I've stocked up on your favorite cookies, which I'll bring in a few minutes with a nice pot of hot tea."

"I have the feeling you're all trying to spoil me, and it's working," Jim grinned. 

Bruce asked, "If you have the energy, Barbara and I are going out to dinner tonight and we'd love for you to join us."

As Jim sat down on the bed, a shooting pain made him wince, "Oh hell! Maybe we should stay in, I'm not sure if I'm ready to go out to a restaurant just yet. I can share some stories of Barbara from when she was a kid. She was a real ball of energy."

Bruce grinned, "Please, tell me everything," he smiled, while Barbara shot him an unpleasant look.

"I'm sure my daughter won't mind, right Pumpkin?"

Bruce answered for her, saying, "Of course not, how else can we get to know each other better, right?"

Barbara was angry but played nicely for her father's sake. She wanted to kick Bruce in the stones or stomp on his foot so badly!! She excused herself and went down to the cave to cool down.

Alfred knocked on Jim's door a few minutes later and brought in tea and cookies, Jim's favorites.

"Thank you, Alfred," Jim replied. 

Bruce announced, "Alfred, we've decided to eat home tonight, the commissioner needs his rest, would you kindly make dinner, please?"

Alfred nodded and excused himself, grinning smugly, failing to mention that he'd already begun preparations for dinner. Of course, Mr. Gordon wasn't up to a restaurant.

Shortly there came a knock at the door. 

"Master Bruce, you've received an important call in the study, sir."

"I'm sorry, Jim, I'm always in demand," Bruce apologized.

Alfred followed him downstairs and explained, "Batgirl has already answered a distress signal."

"What's the situation?" he inquired, already speaking in the guise of Batman. 

"The Riddler escaped from prison and has several prison guards being held as hostages, Batgirl is on her way to question the witnesses."

Bruce was ready to chase after her. 

"Master Bruce, you shouldn't follow her, it might precipitate another argument much as the last time," Alfred said, knowing Bruce's mindset. 

Bruce recalled that particular incident...

> _The last time that happened, Batgirl gave him an earful for interfering. She had successfully contained Poison Ivy after she'd escaped from prison, and had beaten her and her crew to a pulp._
> 
> _ After the criminals were imprisoned again he had chastised her when they were back in the Batcave, and after changing out of her uniform, she threw her costume at him and quit on the spot, after cursing at his overprotective treatment of her. _
> 
> _"I can protect myself. Fuck you, Bruce, take this costume and shove it up your fucking ass, don't you dare treat me like some helpless creature!"_
> 
> _She was quick to anger and slow to forgive. _
> 
> _ Alfred had run interference between them weeks later by calling Barbara, explaining that Batman was in trouble and needed assistance in the field. _
> 
> _ She only came back for Alfred's sake, and pulled Bruce's ass out of danger. _
> 
> _ Afterwards, there was a long and uncomfortable silence between them back at the cave. _
> 
> _ So, are you returning, then?" he'd questioned. _ _He wouldn't admit that he missed having her around. _
> 
> _ She grumbled, "Fine, I'll come back, but only if you're actually asking me." _ _She also felt an emptiness when she wasn't fighting beside him._
> 
> _ "Then I'm asking you to come back, Batgirl. I won't second guess you again."_
> 
> _ "Fine, if you keep your word I'm back," she'd answered, but it had taken a long while for her to trust him again. _

He recalled it perfectly, it was as though someone had left him with a large gaping wound, and he was in pain, but more than that he was angry at himself. It was his own fault for treating her as though she was inadequate. That wasn't true, sometimes her skills surpassed even his own.

He cringed at the memory, she was pissed off and insulted by his childish treatment of her that day. He hated that he'd hurt her. He only meant to try and help her, not to undermine her efforts. If she needed help today, she'd let him know. He changed into his uniform and went to the computer opening a comm channel. 

"Batgirl, do you read?"

"Yes, Riddler's gang won't give him up yet. One of the gang members imprisoned here hasn't met Batman, and can't understand why the others fear the darkness. I guess I'm not scary enough for them."

"In that case, I'm coming there to introduce myself."

Something in her voice sounded off. "What happened, are you all right?" 

"I am, but some of these guys will get quite familiar with the medical ward for a long time" she grumbled in answer. 

"I'm coming your way now, you sound upset, what did they do?"

"If I repeated what some of these guys said, you'd only wanna kill 'em. It's best if I don't."

Batman grimaced at the thought of someone sexually harassing her.

"Alfred, please tell Jim I needed to take care of some urgent matters, and Barbara came along to observe how I run things at Wayne Enterprises." 

"Very well, sir."

With that Batman vaulted into the Batmobile, revved up the engines, and headed for Arkham Asylum. 

As Batman strode through the corridors. prisoners stood far back from the bars of their cells, just seeing him made them feel terrified. 

"Batman, Batgirl is as scary as you," said one of the prison guards, who was escorting him to Batgirl. 

"I trained her myself," he said proudly. 

As they walked Batman overheard two men whispering, "I hear that Batgirl is here alone, I wish she'd question me privately if ya know what I mean!"

Batman knew exactly what he meant, and it made him angry.

Another man said, "Not me, she beat the crap out of some guys, I ain't gettin' on her bad side, nuh-uh!"

A third man explained, "She beat some of Riddler's guys half to death without no help from the Big Bat. And they sang like birds after."

Another prisoner added, "I hear she's the big guy's girlfriend and I don't have no death wish."

The first man said, "What's the big deal with this guy Batman? I don't get it, he's only human, right?"

His cellmate answered, "You ain't never fought with him, and I ain't so sure he's human, he broke both my arms like they was chicken bones. He comes at you real quiet-like in the dark, an' then-- _**BLAMO!**_ \--

\--you're on the ground cryin' 'fer yer mudder like a baby. Next thing you know you're wakin' up in a cell. That's why most of these guys is scairt of him, he's one part goddamn ghost, part ninja, and a hunnit percent scary."

"Ah, that's a load of crap. I still wouldn't mind getting in Batgirl's pants, though, hehe!"

Batman followed the voices and snuck up on the prisoner speaking, standing silently behind him. His cellmate went pale and warned him, "Uh, I'd shut up now if I was you."

"Yeah right, you act like he's right behind me or somethin'," he said, as his friends' eyes grew large.

"It would be better for your health if you listened to your friend," Batman snarled.

Batman's voice sent shivers down his spine.

The spirited prisoner turned his head around and seeing Batman barely choked out, "Holy fucking shit!!!"

Those were the last words he spoke before Batman clocked him with a single punch.

Batgirl heard the skirmish and realized Batman had arrived and heard what that annoying pig said. She said to the man she was questioning, "This is your last chance to talk to me before Batman arrives."

The jerk just crossed his arms and grinned smugly at her.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She shrugged, it was his funeral now.

She shut the lights off and left him alone in the dark. 

He wasn't too happy, saying, "Hey, turn them lights back on, I can't see a thing!"

Moments later the prisoner was physically dragged out of his chair and roughly tossed up against the wall like a rag doll.

Batman grabbed him by the throat, and asked in a dark, sinister voice, "Where is the Riddler?"

The man began to shudder but didn't speak. 

"**WHERE IS HE!"** Batman growled as his hand tightened against his throat lifting off his feet. 

"He wouldn't tell us, he only said Old Gotham, I swear!" he whimpered.

"See? You had some good information about him after all," he replied, setting him back down.

With that Batman was about to leave. 

But this guy doesn't realize when he's got it good, and had to reply, "That wasn't so scary!"

Batman just stared at him sternly and the poor man skittered backward to the wall, trembling, and then Batman said, "Send him back to his cell guard before he does something too feeble-minded."

The guard hid a smirk, "You, get up, you maggot!"

As he returned, his cellmate said, "I warned you not to fuck with them."


	13. Old Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is the Riddler?

* * *

The pair arrived in Old Gotham, and soon they found a church building covered in green painted question marks, obviously the product of the Riddler. 

A piece of paper was taped to the door reading:

> Batman you must solve the following riddles or the hostages will die!
> 
> Riddle number one: 
> 
> I originally lived millions of years ago, but now I have evolved.
> 
> I am now able to fly in the sky. I can be beautiful, and I can also be dangerous.
> 
> What am I, and where can you admire my bones?
> 
> Hurry Batman, time is wasting.
> 
> Tick, tock, tick, tock!

It was signed by the Riddler---

Batgirl explained, 

"There are two correct answers, humans and dinosaurs. 

Humans evolved from primates, beautiful, and dangerous."

He glanced down at Batgirl and repeated gently to her, "beautiful and dangerous."

He raised her face to his and kissed her. 

Batgirl grinned and agreed, "Yes, very dangerous."

Batman grinned back at her, a delicious warmth spreading through him.

"Let's see," Batgirl said, returning to the riddles, "dinosaurs evolved into birds, beautiful and dangerous."

"The Museum of Natural History," Batman exclaimed. 

They grappled across town to the museum and entered through a window. 

Riddler's voice seemed to have echoed from everywhere,

"Ah, Batman, there you are, and you brought a lovely friend, too, I see! Oh! Hello there, and who are you, you lovely young thing? Can we go off somewhere else and get much better acquainted?"

Batgirl cringed at Riddler and his revolting innuendo. Criminals are never original!

Batman became angered and wanted to tear his head off, the filthy bastard!

Batman gave Batgirl hand signals to go ahead and search for the hostages, while he would search for Riddler himself. 

"Nightwing is on standby," she whispered.

Batman nodded as she headed silently toward the primate exhibit, while he trotted off for the dinosaur section. 

"Exceptional! You believe that you've outguessed me, do you?" Riddler's voice echoed.

"Batman, I found one of the missing security guards," Batgirl whispered. 

"Excellent," he replied as he searched for Riddler, switching on his night-vision lenses. 

"I've just freed the remaining hostages," Nightwing said. "It looks like Riddler is becoming careless, unless..."

Batman considered that this was all a little too easy unless this was a distraction from something.

He soon found Riddler in a very obvious hiding place.

Something was clearly wrong as he surprised the man spinning him around realized he'd been fooled, this wasn't the Riddler!

**"Who are you?"** he bellowed angrily at the imposter. 

"Sorry, Batman, but he threatened to kill my wife and kids, my name is John Hart."

"Where's the Riddler then?" Batman asked. 

"At my house holding my family, it's at 433 Wilson Street."

"You'd better not be lying to me, I'll come and find you if you are," Batman growled inches in front of his face.

"Batgirl, check out that name and address for me, John Hart, 433 Wilson Street."

A few moments later, Batgirl confirmed the man's story, "he checks out Batman, John Hart, 433 Wilson Street, Gotham City, married with two small children."

"Hm, meet me there in a few minutes. Hart, you wait here!"

With that, the Caped Crusader was off.

Batgirl found him across the street from Hart's address on the roof and explained, "Nightwing is covering the opposite side," as she switched on her heat sensors.

"The two children are in the back bedroom, and two adults are in the living room,"

"Get the children, Batgirl, I'll take care of Riddler. Nightwing, cover the front entrance."

Nightwing replied, "Superboy's here with me, he's covering the rear."

"Good, everyone, take your places," Batman replied. 

Batgirl stealthily rolled into the bedroom and found the children tied up and gagged, they became afraid when seeing her. She put her finger to her lips signaling that they stay silent.

_"Shh! I'm here with Batman, he's rescuing your mother, now stay quiet while I untie you,"_ she said in a whisper. 

That calmed down the children, they relaxed, allowing her to remove their gags and free them. 

"That guy is crazy or something, he keeps saying he wants to get back at Batman," the oldest child revealed.

When they were freed the children clung to her, still terrified of the man in the other room. 

_"Stay behind me, I'll keep you safe,"_ she whispered.

"Riddler!" Batman growled.

"About time Batman, what took you so long?" the man asked.

"Let the woman go," Batman said somewhere in the darkness.

"What would I do that for?" The Riddler was speaking to Batman like he was dull.

"I don't want her to get hurt when I pound your face into the ground," Batman said.

The Riddler made a mistake. He threw the woman to the ground and raced to the bedroom.

Batman went over to the woman and untied her and took the sock out of her mouth.

"My children. My children are in that bedroom," she cried frantically.

"So is Batgirl," Batman said as he helped her stand.

"Aww, crap...." Batman heard the Riddler say before he heard a smack and then a loud thud.

"Riddler down," Batgirl called out and she came out into the front room, the children still clinging to her.

"Wait, that's not mommy!" the kids said when they saw the woman standing there.


	14. Mistaken Identities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another dead end?

"That isn't our mom!" the children said, while still clinging tightly to Batgirl.

"If you're not the children's mother, then who are you?" Batman asked of the woman smiling at him.

"Aww, I'm really hurt, Bats, don'tcha recognize me, it's 'yer old pal, _Harley!_"

A thought hit him -- if this was Harley, then this certainly wasn't the Riddler.

He wiped a glove across the man's face to reveal white skin and ruby lips.

The man laughed hysterically.

Batman grunted as he slapped on the cuffs, he hated being tricked.

"Where's their mother?" he gruffly demanded.

Harley refused to answer.

Nightwing dropped into the room and said, "It would be better for you if you answer Batman's question, Harley."

"Why, and who are you, cutie, you look kinda familiar."

"I'm Nightwing now, I was the first Robin," he replied.

Harley slowly sized him up and down, "Hmm! The Boy Wonder sure grew up," she said lecherously grinning, and slapped his ass.

"Hey!" he yelped. 

Superboy arrived through the bedroom window.

"Where's the Riddler, answer me, or do I need to summon a few more heroes?" he asked menacingly.

Harley only pressed her lips more tightly together as Joker rolled on the floor in unabated laughter.

"Why won't you answer?" Superboy demanded.

"Because The Joker said he'll dump me if I say anything," she frowned, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Batgirl responded, "He'll dump you anyway, Harley, he doesn't have any loyalty to anyone. If it's either you or the Joker, he'll always choose himself."

"Yeah, just like Batman," she sneered and punched Batgirl, knocking her to the floor.

"Joker is nothing like Batman!" Batgirl said, getting up, and then charging at her. "Batman risks his life daily against criminals, and Joker only risks you and his flunkies, he only cares about himself, he doesn't give a damn about you!" 

With that Batgirl punched Harley's lights out.

After Batman secured them both he asked Batgirl, "Why did you knock her out? We need her to find the Riddler and the real mother of those kids."

"We don't need her, she left an easy trail up to the back door. A girl scout could follow it."

Superboy and Nightwing guarded the two bound crooks as Batman and Batgirl further investigated.

They followed the trail retracing Harley's footsteps to an abandoned hotel. As they entered, Batman and Batgirl switched on night vision and searched until they spied a green question mark spray-painted on the door to the old dining room.

The Riddler's voice was echoing from all directions, taunting them.

"Riddler, that's enough," Batman yelled, "Where's the woman!"

_"If you can't solve my little riddles, why then she simply dies,"_ Riddler mocked.

"Help! Batman, please help me!" a woman's voice called out, but something in her voice sounded insincere.

Batman switched from night vision to heat sensors and located a figure huddled behind a vault door.

Batman blew the hinges off the room and interrogated the woman, and discovered that she was going to sell her children for drug money. Batgirl cuffed her while Batman located the Riddler.

He grimly transported Joker, Harley, and Riddler in the police van back to Arkham where each criminal was placed into isolation, while Batgirl headed back to get their father, then she returned to their headquarters. 

When they met up back at the cave, Barbara explained, "the children are staying with their father and his mother, while their mother is being detained and interrogated. You know Bruce, my mother abandoned us when she realized dad's work would always come first," Barbara said with sadness in her eyes.

"I'll never put you second," Bruce insisted and kissed her gently, then more intensely.

"Let's go upstairs and I'll be more than happy to show you," he smiled.

They sprinted up to the bedroom and Bruce pinned her down to the bed while slowly tantalizing her body, making her squirm and bite her lip to keep from squealing. He teased her just short of an orgasm, then applied a condom and pounded into her fiercely, pumping fast and hard making her gasp for breath as her world shattered.

"Oh, my God, Bruce!!" Barbara blurted, panting. "That was just about the hottest fuck ever!"

"I have more surprises in store if you can stay silent," he declared.

"Oh, well, what do I win?" she chuckled.

"You can be the top this time," he promised.

"Mmm, I say let's go for it!" she challenged him, beaming.

After making love again, Barbara reminded him that they were supposed to join her father for dinner.

They showered and changed, but it was hard for him to keep his hands off of her, and he bent her over and rammed her full of his turgid member and left her with their combined cum streaming down her legs as their sounds of lovemaking were covered by the spray of the multiple showerheads.

* * *

Alfred prepared Jim's favorite meal, substituting freshly roasted and seasoned vegetables for the usual potato fries.

As they dined, Jim talked about Barbara's unusual childhood, "You know, Bruce, Barb really loved her gymnastics, especially parallel bars and doing backflips. One day I came to watch her class, and they had her in a harness that was practically at ceiling height and dropped her quickly to the floor, I almost had a heart attack! She scared the crap out of me, boy, she loved pushing things to the extreme!"

Bruce laughed, he could absolutely picture how she must have frightened him half to death!

"Then Barbara would do an hour-long course of yoga, and bend herself around like an elastic band, it was like her bones were made of rubber, somehow," Jim continued.

Bruce turned to her and asked, "Barbara, do you still do gymnastics and yoga and all of that?"

"I would, but there's not enough time in the day for it all, I'm always so busy with school, my job, homework, and studying every day."

Bruce teased her, he knew that Batgirl took up most of her nights.

"But Barbara still keeps in shape, right sweetie?" Jim asked turning towards his daughter.

"Of course I still get in _some_ exercise, or I'll never manage to haul all of those heavy schoolbooks," she admitted.

For dessert Alfred brought out an elegant arrangement of cut fruit with a kiwi flavored yogurt sauce, it looked wonderful and was delicious, they all agreed.

A moment later the intercom from the front gate sounded, Alfred went to answer. 

"May I inquire who's there?" Alfred questioned.

"Hello, I'm Clark Kent from the Daily Planet in Metropolis, I have an appointment to see Mr. Wayne, please," Clark answered.

Alfred looked to Bruce for confirmation. 

Bruce nodded, and Alfred buzzed him in and proceeded to the front door to greet him.

In a moment Clark had joined the group at the table.

"Mr. Kent," Bruce made introductions, "this is Police Commissioner James Gordon of the GCPD, and his daughter Barbara. Jim, Barbara, this is Clark Kent, a reporter from the Daily Planet in Metropolis. "

Clark shook hands with Bruce's guests, saying, "It's nice to make your acquaintance Commissioner, Miss Gordon."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Kent, I sense you're about to become a father, aren't you?" Jim said, knowingly.

Clark seemed completely astonished by Jim's remark. "How could you possibly know that?" he asked, shocked. 

"Oh, I know that look in your eyes well, I had that same expression when we were expecting my daughter Barbara, and my friends all had it as well when they were approaching fatherhood," Jim explained.

"Would you care for some dinner or a cup of coffee, Mr. Kent?" Alfred inquired.

"I'd love a cup of coffee, if it's no trouble, thank you," replied Kent.

"I apologize for intruding on your dinner, Mr. Wayne, I would have changed our appointment had I known."

"That's quite all right, Kent, I-" Bruce paused having heard a faint signal emanating from his wristwatch.

Clark kept a straight face, though he recognized and understood that signal quite well.

"Mr. Kent, I understand that you wanted some information for your readers about Gotham's Dark Knight. Commissioner Gordon here has worked with the man for a long time. Commissioner, would you kindly share some of your experience with Mr. Kent?" Bruce asked. He was needed to answer a call from the League down in the cave.

Barbara noticed a change in Bruce's demeanor and added, "Yes, Daddy, Batman's saved your life as well as mine countless times, I'm sure you have some fascinating stories to share."

"Is that so? I would love to hear all about it," Kent said, readying his writing tablet and pen.

"If you would please excuse me, I have to take an important call, I'm sure Barbara and her father can keep you entertained with accounts of The Batman," Bruce explained.

He kissed Barbara on the forehead and left.

Alfred brought out a coffee service and placed it on the table, "Please, do help yourselves, whilst I clean up." he emphasized.

He then instead followed his master down to the Batcave.

J'onn's face was on the computer screen calling from the JLA waiting for Bruce.

"J'onn, is something wrong?" Bruce asked, concerned.

"It's nothing urgent, but the League would like you to bring Batgirl to the tower as soon as practical,"

"Batgirl has no partnership with the League, she's on my team, what's this really about, J'onn?"

"Batman, we have a report from Superboy that Batgirl willfully injured a civilian, we're obligated to look into this for clarification."

"That woman was a criminal disguised as a civilian. It was Harleen Quinzel, also known as the criminal Harley Quinn, she's the lover and accomplice of the Joker, and she's lethal. Batgirl was attempting to locate the mother of children that were being sold over to criminals, and Harley wasn't being honest. Batgirl did nothing wrong, I was there supervising the entire time."

"In any case, as part of your team it may be wise to introduce her to the League so we can recognize who she is," J'onn explained.

"You could have met with me and asked in person," Bruce frowned.

"I didn't wish to startle her, Bruce, my appearance is rather... unique."

"It's not easy to shock Batgirl, J'onn, you know what kind of strange criminals rove Gotham at night, and she's certainly not new to this, she's only been away for a few years."

"I do understand, Bruce, but I'd appreciate it if you'd think about it and bring her. We're all quite interested to meet the woman who's captured Batman's supposedly icy heart," J'onn grinned.

"Hm, I'll consider it and approach the subject with her later," Bruce finally agreed.

"Good night, Bruce, and thank you," J'onn said and disengaged the call.

* * *

When Bruce returned to the dining room, Barbara was waiting outside the door for him and asked softly, "Is everything all right, you look troubled?"

"I'll talk to you about it later, I need to know why Mr. Kent is _really_ here," he said embracing her gently with his arm around her waist then guiding her through to the dining room.

"Thank you so much, Commissioner, for all those stories about Batman, it's hard to interview anyone about him without them fainting," they heard Clark say to Jim.

"Now, sir, what can you tell us about this Batgirl, she's a genuine mystery too," Clark asked.

"Honestly Mr. Kent, while I've seen her many times with Batman, he speaks for them both, so I've only ever met her without talking to her, I know very little of her except for the rumor that they're both an item," Jim confessed.

"Seriously, my readers will be fascinated to hear that. Batman never seemed to have any love interest at all until now, that's certainly newsworthy."

Clark continued as Bruce and Barbara joined them. "Mr. Wayne, by any chance have you met this Batgirl yourself?"

"I did meet her recently when Batman was here checking that the house was protected, she never spoke to me either, just waited next to Batman and observed the conversation. She did leave him briefly when he asked her to check the house and garden for hidden microphones and cameras."

"Did you happen to ask Batman about her?" Gordon asked.

"I did, as a matter of fact, he seemed to be very protective of her, and explained to me that she was his first sidekick and she's currently his partner," Bruce explained 

"Partner, as in a working partner, or did there seem to be more to it?" Gordon asked, curious, and Clark's attention shot up.

"Do you think that Batman would allow me to interview Batgirl?" Clark asked, quite curious.

Barbara chimed in, "I seriously doubt that, Mr. Kent. Vicki Vale, one of our most dauntless reporters has been trying to get an exclusive interview with her ever since she emerged in Gotham some years ago, but good luck trying that, she's never given an interview yet and neither has Batman," she remarked.

"Excuse me, everyone, but Mr. Kent, would you follow me for our meeting, please? Bruce asked, tapping him on the shoulder, interrupting their conversation.

"Certainly Mr. Wayne, it was very nice to meet you both, Miss Gordon, Commissioner Gordon," Clark said nodding a goodbye as he began to follow Bruce.

"Nice meeting you too, Mr. Kent," Jim said, as Barbara smiled and nodded in agreement.

Bruce led Clark downstairs to the Batcave, revealing, "I know exactly why you've abruptly shown up here, I just spoke to J'onn, he wants me to bring Batgirl to the Watchtower. Clark, what the hell is going on?" Bruce glared.

"And will you bring her?" Clark asked, his face quite serious.

"I'll think about it, let me ask her first, she's not an outlaw, you know."

"We understand that you're only trying to shield her, but I've seen her in action, she's been well-trained and can easily perform her job as well as you."

Clark sighed, Bruce was being obstinate as usual.

"I know that Kent, I just don't want to see her there flirting with all the young and powerful guys. She can probably do a lot better than a guy like me that's fourteen years her senior," Bruce confessed, his expression falling.

Clark laughed at that. "Just use your copyrighted 'Batman Glare'," Clark grinned, and he was repaid with a glare that shook him.

"Yep, there it is, that's the one," he said, shaking it off.

Bruce sighed, he had a lot to consider and wanted the snoopy reporter and assumed friend out of his hair.

"Go home to Diana, worry about her, not my girl."

His glare went up on the scale of glares to an entirely new height, and Clark realized it was a good time to leave before he finds a chunk of Kryptonite and knocks him on his ass.

And so he spun and changed his clothes in a blur then flew up and out of the cave, saying as he hung in midair, "Fine, I'll probably see you at the Watchtower, bye!" He waved and flew off.

That night when they both had settled comfortably into bed, Barbara asked, "Bruce, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"The Justice League wants me to bring you to the Watchtower to introduce you around and show you their headquarters, and I'm not sure how I feel about it."

His face showed his annoyance.

"Well, what was your answer?" she quizzed him, as she crept closer and laid her head on his chest.

"I said I'd consider it, but it's your choice, Babs. I personally think that you're none of their business."

"Hmph! If it was up to you I'm sure you'd have said no already, but thanks for asking me. What do you think we should do?"

"I don't want to see all those guys there flirting with you, I'd want to tear their heads off!" he replied, already becoming agitated.

"Bruce, I only have eyes for you, don't be ridiculous! You're being insecure, aren't you?" she answered and kissed him soundly.

"Just glare at them!" she giggled and kissed him again.

"That's exactly what Clark said," he murmured kissing her back.

"Let's get some sleep, I rest better with you in my arms," he said to her and finally relaxed, wrapping her in his arms and holding her close as though she might run.

Barbara snuggled close to him until she found the perfect fit and soon they were both blissfully asleep.

* * *

A few weeks went by and Jim was given medical consent to return to work as long as he remained at his desk.

Barbara drove him home so he could get some things for work, then drove him to police headquarters.

"I'll pick us up some lunch later, Dad," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, sweetie, I'll see you later," he smiled, he'd missed work.

Barbara returned to the manor and sat sighing near Bruce as he was going over some files.

"Something wrong?" he asked noticing how exhausted she appeared.

"No, actually I'm feeling relief, it's been crazy sneaking around to the Batcave while Dad's been here, I'll miss him but I'm glad we have the house to ourselves again."

"You know, it was nice having your Dad here for a while, I got to know another side of you, not just the woman I love."

"Yeah, but at least we can relax a little now that he's not here, and I can jump you whenever I want," she grinned lustily.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go head downstairs to the gym and work out until lunch, then I promised to meet Dad and pick up some food for us both."

* * *

"Ah, here's my girl! Burger and fries, you're a real angel, sweetie," Jim said as Barbara appeared with a bag from Big Belly Burgers.

"So, how was your first day back so far?" Barbara asked as she bit into her burger.

"Great, my staff had a little welcome-back party for me, I didn't expect anything like that. It's been quiet this morning since, no major reports of anything happening."

Jim took a bite of his sandwich and looked so content, savoring the flavor, then popped a fry into his mouth. "Ah, I missed these! Thanks, Barbara, I promise I'll eat healthier for the rest of the week, as long as I can cheat once in a while."

That night Batman visited Gordon at his apartment, coming in through the window. Gordon sensed rather than saw that someone was there, his senses always remaining sharp. 

Gordon had been fixing dinner and swung around, hand on his holster but he relaxed as he realized it was only Batman.

"Crap, I just got home from the hospital, don't do that, I've got a bad heart, man, Jesus!" he exclaimed with a surprised gasp.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I wanted to see how you were doing since you were out of the hospital," Batman said.

I'm doing pretty well, thanks. I was staying with my daughter and her new boyfriend, I'm sure you know him, he's Bruce Wayne."

"Yes, I know him, he's a decent man."

"They seem very happy together, but he had better not hurt my baby girl," Jim looked fierce.

"You know how to get in touch if you need me," Batman replied and shook hands with Gordon.

Batman was about to exit through the window when Gordon said, "Oh, one more thing before you leave, there's a reporter from Metropolis who's been asking questions about you and Batgirl," Jim recalled.

"Thanks, I'll look out for him, I'm not much for interviews. A certain measure of mystery helps me work more effectively from the shadows," Batman replied as he grappled out the window and landed on the rooftop of the adjoining building.

He began his usual patrol, later that night he noticed the Bat-Signal lighting the sky. He landed on the roof of police headquarters and saw Gordon waiting for him

"I just received word that Joker has escaped, again, and he's planning something major."

"I'll take care of it." With that, he disappeared once again into the night.

A few rooftops away he pressed the intercom on his cowl and repeated the message to Batgirl.

"Any idea what he's plotting?" she inquired.

"I'm going to find out what it is, head back to the cave, I'll need you to hack into the prison's cameras. Find out how he escaped." 

And I need to keep you safe, he thought to himself.


	15. Escaped!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prison escape, but how?

Barbara sat at the computer and soon had Arkham's security feed revealing a prison guard who had been helping the Joker escape.

"Batman, it was a prison guard that helped Joker, I'm sending you a photo of him now," Barbara explained.

"I've found him," Batman answered her a short while later.

Batman approached the guard in the locker room, the other guards were frightened to see him looking so fierce that most of them were backing away so quickly that they staggered and tripped over one another. 

"Jesus, he looks pissed off!" one guard said to his friend.

"**Officer Kenneth Long!**" Batman called out. 

The man turned around and saw Batman bearing down on him and shuddered.

"Uh, yes?" he answered barely able to speak and feeling faint.

Batman halted inches from him and glared hard, he warned, "So, Kenneth, would you enjoy having your arms and legs shattered?" 

The guard shivered, "Huh, wh-what are you talking about?"

"You're the man who helped Joker escape, I'm not happy about that, Kenneth, are you being paid by him?"

Kenneth weighed his chances and decided to tell the truth and perhaps keep his arms and legs intact saying, "H-he gave me five million if I got him out of here!" he admitted, panic creeping into his voice."

"What's he up to, Long, tell me his plan."

"I-I don't know, I swear to God I don't! But he mentioned something about Titan, I dunno what he's talking about, honest!"

Batman gripped the man's shirt and pulled him up closer saying, "You're far from honest, If anyone dies because of this I'm coming back for you, do you understand?" Batman said now standing nose to nose with the guard. 

Kenneth Long gulped hard, and nodded agreement, his eyes wide with fear.

Batman said to the rest of the guards, "Lock him up."

"Sure, Batman, should we leave him in a cell with Killer Croc?" A guard asked.

It was tempting.

"No ... not yet. I'll be informing Commissioner Gordon and Warden Crighton."

Batman disappeared as swiftly as he'd arrived. 

* * *

"You should have put him in with Killer Croc, it would've served him right," Barbara grinned after Bruce explained the outcome of his mission. 

"I still might if there are any losses due to his corruption."

Bruce was pissed off with the guard's actions. 

"With Joker running around can there possibly be anything but death?" Barbara loudly exhaled, she sounded so weary of chasing after Joker. 

"I'll be there shortly," he replied. 

When he arrived he assisted Barbara in tracking down the Joker, they were at the computer banks researching possible hideouts for hours. 

Alfred thoughtfully brought down a tray of coffee and sandwiches, and they were grateful for the break.

"Thanks, Alfred, I needed this, Barbara said, taking a sandwich.

Bruce thanked him as he turned from the screen rubbing his hand across his eyes.

"Thanks, I've forgotten to take a break, Alfred."

Bruce warmed his hands on the coffee mug.

Alfred nodded.

"Bruce, maybe I should go and bring Dad back here, he's not going to be safe even at police headquarters," Barbara asked, concerned. 

"**No**!" Bruce said abruptly,

"No, no, Barbara, it's fine, wait here and I'll fetch him. I don't want you out there again until Joker is locked up. Barbara Gordon isn't safe out there, and Batgirl's voice might be recognized by the Commissioner. Let me go myself, that's one less thing on my mind."

Barbara mumbled to herself something about him being too stubborn to consider getting her a simple voice modulator.

Bruce's eyes looked troubled, he didn't want to imagine her out there against Joker, though she could certainly hold her own against him.

But he believed that deep down she might still have memories from her encounter with that madman years ago when he almost permanently crippled her and then performed unspeakable atrocities against her. 

Bruce suddenly rose up and drove out of the Batcave before she could stop him.

Barbara rolled her eyes.

"He's doing it again, Alfred, he's treating me like I'll break," she sighed deeply.

"Miss Gordon," Alfred said gently, his hand on her shoulder, "It's only that he cares for you deeply, and wants to keep you safe from harm. You, I'm sure, would do the very same for him," Alfred wisely replied. 

"That's very true, Alfred. If I could do anything to keep him protected, I'd do it without so much as a thought," she realized.

What they felt for one another ran much deeper than a friendship, but she wasn't sure what to call it yet. Not quite mere friends, but they were more than only partners. 

As Batman arrived at Police Headquarters he went to Jim's desk.

Gordon was absorbed in his work as usual, without looking up he quipped, "Thanks for using the door for a change," sounding every bit as snarky as his daughter.

"Your daughter asked me to bring you to Wayne Manor for your safety."

Jim was ready to argue that he didn't need any extra protection here, but Batman added, "For her peace of mind, Jim."

"I would go, but it's chaos here, I can't just leave, Barbara will have to understand."

"If you don't leave with me, I'm authorized to call a few members of the Justice League to protect you."

"You wouldn't dare!" Jim said, surprised. 

"Superman, I have a situation here," Batman said into his communicator.

"I'll be there in a minute," Superman replied. 

Gordon groaned and muttered, "_Seriously_? I don't need any more people watching over me."

Superman as well as Green Lantern arrived to guard over Commissioner Gordon.

Jim wasn't thrilled, but at least he could continue his work and keep his daughter from worrying.

Batgirl said into the communicator, "There's an alarm coming from the old toy factory in the Narrows, I'm sending coordinates."

"On my way," Batman replied. 

He said to his colleagues, "Call Nightwing if he gives you trouble, he'll know what to do."

They nodded in acknowledgment. 

"So, is Dad on his way here?" she asked over the comms.

"No, he's as stubborn as you, but Superman and Green Lantern are standing watch over him. They have instructions to call Nightwing if he gives them a hard time. I'm checking on that alert now." 

He knew how much she'd rather be there at his side, but she was more valuable in coordinating the mission. 

"Okay, but be on guard," she said.

Barbara had inherited her father's stubbornness. She hoped Joker wouldn't be too much to handle, he was so unpredictable, and she was concerned for Bruce. 

Batman breached the building through a broken window and observed Bane inside studying a map.

"Aren't you surprised to find me here, Batman?" Bane asked. 

"I am, why are you here?" Batman wondered.

"Joker took a dozen Titan containers and he's hidden them all over Old Gotham, I'm trying to destroy them all," Bane replied. 

"How do I know that you're not lying to me?"

"You'll have to trust me, ha, ha, and that's your greatest weakness!" Bane taunted.

"Fine, cover the west side, I'll take the east, and we'll meet back here."

Batman destroyed the first of the Titan containers and was flying over Old Gotham's rooftops when Barbara asked what set off the silent alarm.

"Was it The Joker?" she asked. 

"No, it's Bane, The Joker's stolen a dozen containers of Titan and hidden them throughout Old Gotham, we're working together to locate them."

"What's Titan got to do with the Joker? What is that madman up to now?" she wondered out loud. 

"I'll find out soon enough."

"There's another breakout from Arkham, this time they've broken out all of Joker's and Two-Face's crews." Batgirl soon relayed.

"I'll send the Batmobile back to the cave, I can do this faster on foot."

As Batman patrolled he found several members of Joker's men standing over a Titan container, sneaking up on them he smashed two of their heads together, knocking them out.

"Oh Fuck, its Batman," a crew member said, the remaining crooks tried to get out of Batman's way. Then they formed into a fighting stance and one man threatened, "You're dead meat, Batman."

Batman threw a man into a wall, another tried to come up behind him and got a broken jaw for his effort. Two more charged at him, but Batman easily dodged them, then punched out hitting both of them simultaneously.

Only one man now remained standing. 

"Do you want to go next?" Batman threatened.

The man had enough sense to put his hands up in surrender.

"No thanks."

"Good," Batman said, then destroyed the container using an explosive charge.

"Um, Batman, I saw Joker using some of that stuff, he's been injecting it," the man said shuddering in fear.

"How long ago?"

"Right after he escaped, he's holed up in the old amusement park."

"Why are you telling me?" Batman asked.

"Cause Joker's gonna lose, and I ain't siding with no loser."

"Fine, I'll have the cops haul you in without hurting you... this time." 

Batman cuffed the man to a light pole and notified the police.

He located four additional containers and destroyed them all. 

"Joker probably kept the last container for himself," Batgirl said over the comm, "Um, Bruce?"

"I'll be fine," he answered reading her thoughts. "Now look who's being overprotective."

"You still are. If I don't hear back from you in an hour, I'm going after the Joker myself. "

"Alfred, if she tries to follow me, lock her up."

"I'd rather wrestle with Gorilla Grodd, no thank you, Sir, I will not."

Bruce frowned while Barbara grinned to herself.

She would fight her way to him in a heartbeat. 

Batman arrived at the park and found several men armed with assault rifles, he tossed a smoke bomb in their midst and switched on his heat sensors. He easily took them down while they coughed and were blinded by smoke. 

Harley charged out of the building brandishing her baseball bat and said, "Sorry Bats, no visitors today, Joker ain't feeling so good, so go away. Boys, show the Bat out of here."

A dozen men appeared inside walking towards him threateningly, yet Batman had no problem taking them all out. 

As Batman entered he found himself surrounded as Harley directed another group of Joker's crew, "Don't let him get near Mistah Jay!"

It was a whirlwind fight for the Caped Crusader. Men were soon down with broken legs, arms, or noses and moaning in pain.

Next, Harley sent Mister Hammer after the Dark Knight, as she ran upstairs where Joker was hiding.

Mister Hammer was dangerous but slow,

Batman used confusion and misdirection on Hammer as he got in a few good punches to Hammer's midsection, then finally got in a shot to his head that knocked him out.

When Harley peeked to look for Batman's dead body, she found it was Mister Hammer who had been defeated.

Batman used his grapple to raise himself to the upper floor, he searched each door but unexpectedly something hit his head and he passed out as the world went black.

He awoke sometime later finding himself bound to a chair as Harley Quinn was reaching out to unmask him.

Joker called out, "No, Harls, stop! Half the fun in fighting him is in not knowing who he is. If I wanted to know I'd have found out years ago." Joker smirked evilly, but then he began coughing and hacking.

Harley complained to him, shouting, "**But Mistah Jay, I wanna know!**"

Batman asked Joker, "How long have you been using that Titan on yourself?"

"I've been injecting it since my last prison escape. It's finally begun to give me some fucking results, but it's not what I expected. I came up with a better plan, you'll _love_ this one, Bats," Joker laughed, and then he began violently coughing.

"You see, I've donated my blood to all of Gotham's hospitals, and to my favorite Bat! Now we share the same blood, ha, ha, ah, aha."

That started him coughing once more.

Batman glanced down and noticed he had an IV needle stuck into his arm running from a half-emptied pint of Joker's blood which was now streaming into his veins.

Joker continued, "Mr. Freeze was going to help me find a cure, but the goddamned fucking bastard welshed on our deal. I need the cure before it kills me, and now so do you. I'm sure you don't want to die and kill all of Gotham, eh?" He spoke as he came closer leaning in for emphasis.

Then Joker shoved Batman out of the window, chair and all, shouting,

"**Good luck, or have a nice funeral! I really don't care either way. HA HA HA!" then he laughed hysterically at his own joke.**

Batman freed himself, pulling out the IV, but saved some of Joker's blood to analyze later. He needed to locate Freeze before all of Gotham dies from the Titan toxin.

"Alfred, Batgirl, I need you to track the coldest point in the city, I need to find Mr. Freeze, I've been poisoned with Titan by Joker. He looks on the verge of death, and I don't want to die the same way."

Alfred gave him coordinates which brought him to the art museum, which was surrounded by Penguin's men. He swooped down from the roof in the midst of them, surprising them and then began attacking.

He found Mr. Freeze without his cold suit and asked him about making the cure. Freeze explained that the necessary ingredients were rare and difficult to find in this part of the world.

"Tell me what they are, and I'll get them for you," Batman replied. Freeze gave him the list, explaining where each ingredient could be found. Batman relayed the list to Batgirl.

"Good, I've given the list to Wonder Woman and she just left to gather them all, it'll be easy for her."

"Superman's going to be upset that his wife's off on a mission," Batman replied.

"How in the world am I supposed to stop her? She's as strong as Superman himself, let them both deal with their own marital bullshit, I'm not getting in between two supers." Barbara said, "Want me to call Diana back and go with her?"

"No, stay there. Please. "

Freeze continued, "Batman you must find my suit and get me the Penguin before I compound the cure. He's holding nearly a dozen undercover men as hostages, and he's got my Freeze Ray, but my suit has a built-in disrupter, that's the only way you can stop it."

Batman nodded and left. 

* * *

Batman located the suit and freed the first man asking him, "Who sent you?"

"I'm working for the FBI."

"Does Commissioner Gordon know that you're working in his city?"

"No, we're on a mission following a cache of missing rifles and tracked them here to Gotham."

"Batgirl, connect me to Gordon," he asked, then he spoke into his communicator.

Jim answered quickly, "This is Commissioner Gordon speaking, "

"It's Batman, you've got a group of FBI agents working in Gotham," he stated then disconnected the call. He knew Jim wouldn't like hearing that information a bit. Batman held onto the disruptor device. 

He motioned to one of the operatives to come over to him and told him to bring the suit to Freeze, then to head to the GCPD and explain what he and his fellow agents are doing in Gotham City. 

"**Tell your boss that this city is mine!" **He declared**. "Don't forget!"**

Batman freed most of the remaining agents frightening them, then explaining to them that they need to report to the GCPD. 

"Penguin still has two of our guys in there, that guy's insane, an agent begged, "please, Batman, help them both. "

Batman nodded in agreement. 

Batman located Penguin at the Iceberg Lounge along with Freeze's weapon. 

"You again, damn you, I'm just a simple businessman, why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?" Penguin complained. 

Batman stalked toward him. Penguin raised the weapon and fired, but Batman leaped away dodging every shot.

"Damn you, you quick son of a bitch, stay still and stop moving!" Penguin was squawking and fired several more shots. 

As Batman closed in he was now within range of the disruptor, and Penguin's weapon only misfired. Batman raced the last few feet and pounded the putrid Penguin, nearly knocking him out.

"Why did you go after Freeze?"

"He's making a cure for Titan and I would rather let him die, Joker is a real pain in my ass."

"I need that cure for Gotham, Joker has donated his blood to all of Gotham's hospitals and to me, you don't want me to destroy this club, do you?"

"Sorry, but you won't survive Batman," Penguin answered. 

A side door burst open and a huge nightmarish creature entered, with its heart beating visibly beneath his exposed ribs, his mighty arms are each swinging a boulder at the end of a chain.

Penguin scampered away while the monster closed in on Batman.

That exposed heart is its weak point, he realized. 

The creature began spinning the boulders above its head faster and faster aiming for Batman. 

Batman managed to dodge and knew the monster would use all his energy soon. Batman spied electrical boxes on the far wall and fired as the monster prepared to attack, stunning the beast. 

Batman then pulled the beating heart from the monster's chest destroying it permanently. 

Penguin was angered screaming, "Now you have to deal with me, you destroyed my beautiful creature, you goddamned bastard!"

Batman ran straight at him and succeeded in knocking him down as Penguin continued bitching.

"_Squawk_, don't kill me, please!" Penguin chickened out, now begging for his life.

"No promises," Batman replied angrily. Batman tied him up, then carried the noisily screeching bird back to Freeze.

Freeze stated that while Batman was gone he received all the ingredients and had made the cure, and he traded it to Batman in return for the Penguin. He had given the majority of it to Wonder Woman to distribute to Gotham's hospitals.

"I'm leaving now, whatever you do to Penguin, I'd rather not know."

Batman grappled to Jokers lair and overheard some men speaking, saying that Joker had captured Bane. He has plans to kill Batman and drink the cure for himself.

Batman boldly entered Joker's lair.

Joker said, "I've changed my plans, Bane, kill him!"

Bane had multiple tubes of Titan pumping into him, he was fully muscled out and immediately moved and attacked Batman.

Fortunately, Batman took him down without too much effort. 

He swallowed a tube of the cure before he pulled out the tubing which was feeding Bane tremendous amounts of Titan formula. 

Only one tube of the cure remained. 

Bane momentarily revived and tossed Batman through a window before collapsing and finally passing out. 

Joker screeched, "Damn you, Batman, I want that cure!"

The madman ran outside to get the last of the cure, but as Joker approached him, Batman held it out for a moment and then dropped it and watched as it slowly spread out onto the sidewalk. 

Joker yelled "No, no, I need that cure," as he attempted to lap it up from the ground, but too much had already drained away and he'd only gotten a small taste before his coughing began anew.

"Your reign of murder is over now, Joker," Batman said solemnly. 

As Joker choked and struggled to catch his breath he collapsed.

Batman checked for any signs of life, but no breath or pulse remained. 

The Joker was dead.

Batman called the morgue to come to the location of Jokers lair, along with enough policemen to deal with Jokers mobs.

Next, he called the Commissioner to meet him at the city morgue.

"I'm leaving now," Jim replied. 

Jim arrived there shortly with Superman and Green Lantern who were still guarding him.

"That's... that's really him?" Gordon asked, astounded. 

"Yes, he poisoned himself drinking the same formula that powered Bane, but it wasn't compatible with his DNA. We need to cremate the body immediately."

"Follow me," Gordon replied as he spoke to one of the morgue technicians, they watched somberly as Joker's lifeless body was fed to the cremation chamber. 

It was over, the Joker was dead and gone. 

* * *

As he entered the Batcave Barbara ran to him and whispered, "Your Batsuit malfunctioned while you were in the field, I was, I mean... I thought you were..." Barbara looked like she had just seen a ghost. 

"I'm alive, I got the cure thanks to you and Diana. The Joker didn't get any himself, he's dead and his body has been cremated. He'll never be able to hurt anybody ever again, especially you Barbara, I... I love you so much."

He gently took her face between his hands gazing intensely at her and then he kissed her.

She pulled her body closer and increased the passion of the kiss.

"Let's go to your room, I have a few moves I'd like to show you," she grinned, kissing him as if she would never stop.

He lifted her as she wrapped her long legs around his waist and looked intensely into her eyes, and she added, "I love you too, Bruce, and I need you. Hurry up!"

They didn't have a simple quick encounter, they made love, deliberately and tenderly, expressing physically everything that they couldn't quite put into words.


	16. So, this is Batman's girl!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl is introduced to the JLA, and Batman is left feeling miserably jealous.

Batman believed he'd made a serious mistake bringing Batgirl to the JLA tower, it seemed to him that every man there was checking her out with an erotic hunger on their minds. 

Superman had been accompanying her and gave her a full tour of the facilities, and she was properly impressed, especially by the computer system. 

Batman meanwhile had taken a break in the cafe with Green Lantern and had a cup of coffee, and looked downright worried. 

"So, you brought her here anyway?" Green Lantern asked. 

"I didn't really want to, but J'onn was insistent," Batman morosely answered. "He made it sound mandatory. He asked for her help in tracking a criminal, her most exceptional skill. I couldn't deny him that, and she seemed so determined to see what the computer systems here looked like, she can handle any of them as easily as if they were mere children's toys."

Green Arrow approached and joined them setting down his coffee.

"Hey Batman, so... uh, do you know if, uh, is Batgirl currently _with_ anyone, she's incredibly beautiful?"

Batman's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he seemed ready to delete Green Arrow's vital parts on hearing the question. 

Green Lantern intervened quickly before any blood was lost, saying, "Hold on a second, Ollie, take a look at his face and think if that's a good question to be asking."

Oliver took a long look at Batman's face and figured it out, "Oh, man! Did I just overstep, or what? Sorry dude. None of my biz, gotcha, Batsie, uh, er, um, big guy," Arrow responded sheepishly.

Rising from his seat Batman growled at Green Arrow menacingly, roaring, "_**She's mine."**_

Arrow spilled some of his coffee on the table as he tried to grab it and hurriedly wiped up the mess. 

Superman and Batgirl returned to meet them in the cafe a few minutes later, and Superman was asking Batman, "Why have you kept this woman a secret all this time? She's a real prodigy with computers, she even sped up our entire operating system in mere moments. We could sure use someone as talented as her around here."

Batman didn't bother to reply, just took another long swig of his coffee, but Batgirl noticed a movement of his lips that might have been a proud grin if you peered closely. 

Superman asked her, "Can I get you a coffee, Batgirl?"

"Yes, thank you," she smiled, "I take it with cream and two sugars."

"I'll be back in a minute," he answered.

She sat next to Batman, and soon Superman returned with two coffees, placing one in front of her.

"Batgirl, is there a chance that you might join us in the League?" Superman asked over coffee. 

She glanced at Batman and sidestepped, "I'm not joining now but I'll be happy to assist if I'm needed. I can't dedicate the time right now."

"Are you sure?" Green Arrow asked, slyly eyeing her generous curves.

"Yes, Oliver Queen, and my eyes are up here," she was angrily grimacing at the billionaire playboy, and pointed to her face, making him blush for allowing his eyes to wander.

"What... how?" he stuttered. 

"We're detectives, that's literally our job, and the dude who probably threatened you before I returned is the man who helped to train me."

She smiled knowingly, then said to Batman, "Batman, will you stop terrifying everyone incessantly, I can take care of myself. Now apologize to Oliver, because I certainly won't."

Now Batman looked annoyed, "I only said," he looked away feeling he was completely in the right.

"Apologize right now or I'm going home... _alone,_" she promised

Batman saw she was serious and muttered an apology of sorts, "Sorry I threatened you, but, hands off her!"

_"For your information, I aim for the balls, Oliver,"_ Batgirl said for his ears only, with her eyes narrowed at him, ensuring her message was crystal clear. 

"Yes ma'am," Ollie gulped fearfully.

She was easily every bit as intimidating as Batman. 

Later Bruce mentioned how proud he was of her, and that he was worried over nothing, she handled herself well, especially with Green Arrow. 

"I told you I can take care of myself, Bruce, let's go upstairs and I'll prove it."

"Don't you mean downstairs in the gym?"

"No, I don't, unless you'd rather work out than fool around?"

She didn't need to ask twice.

Soon they were too busy to argue and Bruce agreed she could indeed hold her own as they climaxed several times after a heated wild and impromptu lovemaking session. 

* * *

A few months later Barbara was in Metropolis with Clark and was repairing and updating his computer when Clark overheard something coming from Barbara's vicinity that he hadn't anticipated.

In addition to all the small sounds he usually picked up, there was the distinct sound of a second quick but faint heartbeat coming from Barbara.

"There, all repaired and updated," she stated.

She had brought a generous gift bag from herself and Bruce for their future child. Barbara had chosen some adorable outfits and layette supplies with a generous gift card to cover the rest.

He thanked her for her help and for their generosity with a quick hug. 

It wasn't his place to spoil the news of her new pregnancy for her, but he cautioned her to travel safely as she left. 

When she arrived at Wayne Manor Bruce was reading an article about the demise of the Joker.

"You know, Bruce, now that Joker isn't a threat to me any longer, I could move back to my own apartment," she teased

"Is that what you really want to do, or are you happy here? I'd like you to stay here with me, Barbara."

"I'm teasing you, of course, I'm staying. I hate facing a cold bed at night."

A week later Batman was in the JLA tower while Batgirl was doing her usual night patrol.

Superman was observing Batgirl's mission on the computer screen and rushed in to see him, looking disturbed, then demanding, "Do you have any idea where Batgirl is?! You need her to come here immediately, let Nightwing take over her mission, she's in serious danger, Bruce."

"Batgirl can hold her own. What's going on? This is unlike you, Superman."

"She's headed for a deadly trap," he said, pointing to the screen following Batgirl's communicator signal. There were well over a dozen armed thugs hidden and waiting for her approach.

"She can handle this, it's a Sunday afternoon for her."

"Seriously, she's in grave physical danger, please, you need to call Nightwing to take over her patrol!" he said, panicking.

**"Superman,"** he said losing his temper,** "I said that she can handle this, leave it be!"**

Superman ignored him and called Nightwing over the intercom to meet them at the workstation.

Nightwing was there a moment later, asking, "What's wrong, you sound really upset, that's not like you, Supes."

"I need you to finish Batgirl's mission, now, please get her out of there immediately!"

Nightwing seemed confused looking over at his old mentor, but then did as he was asked.

"Superman, my organization is none of your business, stay out of it, and leave Gotham to me!" Batman said angrily. 

"Bruce, Barbara is in a delicate condition, she's pregnant, you have to pull her out, now!" he said.

Bruce shook his head, "What? How the hell would you know if she were pregnant?"

"When she came by to update my computer, I heard it, I heard a separate small heartbeat. You need to get her out of there, now!"

"You worry too much, she can't be pregnant, we're always vigilant!"

"Do you want to take that chance if she is?"

Bruce pressed his earpiece, "Batgirl, I need you to come and meet me at the Watchtower immediately, Nightwing's on his way to relieve you."

Batgirl arrived minutes later, asking them both, "What's going on that was so important? I was about to have a great workout with those concealed gunmen."

Bruce explained their earlier conversation.

"You really heard a second heartbeat, Clark?"

"Yes, Barbara, and I'm worried as much about you as I am for Diana."

Barbara realized the Man of Steel was acting out of care, his impending fatherhood making him extra-sensitive. 

"Well, I can't deny your hearing, I'll see my doctor tomorrow and confirm the details. I had no idea! Thank you, Clark, really, you're a good friend, but you do worry too much."

Barbara consulted her doctor the next day and confirmed that she was indeed expecting, and was already three months along. It wasn't the way she'd planned her life, but life always threw her a few curves.

"How did this happen to me?" she lamented.

The doctor smiled gently at her, and explained, "I'm sure you'll remember, you were there after all. Congratulations, Miss Gordon, you have six months to adjust. Continue with your current exercise regimen, and make sure your diet is healthy as possible. I also want you to take this prescription for maternity vitamins, and take them religiously."

"Thanks, doctor, I will, I'll see you next month."

She thought hard over the timeline as she drove back and recalled the night that Bruce had nearly died from Titan poisoning, they hadn't used protection at that time. She then called Bruce and confirmed what Clark had said, explaining that she was three months along.

When she arrived back at the mansion, Bruce pulled her close and told her it was going to be fine, and she knew he meant every word. 

"But what about Dad? He's not going to be happy for us. He's going to have a mouthful to say If I know his thinking."

"We'll tell him together. It happens to the best of us."

"So, you're not running away now that I'm knocked up, huh?" she asked. 

"No, I'm not like other guys, I won't abandon you."

"I know in my heart you're not, Bruce, I guess I'm insecure now. It's playing games with my head already."

Barbara invited her father to join them for dinner the next night, she was very worried about how he'd react to the news of their expected baby.

Although dinner was tense for her, her father noticed several small changes in Barbara. 

"You're both expecting a baby, so tell me when are you due?" Jim stated in his usual direct fashion. 

"How? How could you know that?" she stammered. 

"Your mother looked the same way when she told me, and I'm a detective, remember? You're sporting the same changes, Pumpkin. Bruce Wayne, you'd better take care of my daughter and be there for her, or else," he said glowering. 

"Of course I'll be there for her, I'm not running out on her, I care for her very much. This baby will have two very loving parents."

"So I suppose you'll want a quick wedding in City Hall?" Jim glared hard, daring Bruce to fuck it up.

Barbara wondered if that was where Bruce had gotten his famous glare from, it looked deadly serious.

And frightening.

"Dad, we've only been together for a few months, we hadn't planned on having a wedding yet."

"But you've been living together all this time, and I'm sure it's not that casual, is it, Wayne?" Jim asserted. 

Bruce hadn't felt this unsure in ages, Jim made him feel diminished to the level of a juvenile delinquent.

Barbara stared back and forth from one face to the other, stunned by her father's strong protective streak, like a lion protecting its cubs.

Bruce and Jim were locked in a staring match, wordlessly sizing up one another.

Thoughts filtered through Bruce's mind at lightening speed as Barbara noticed the subtle changes on his face. 

He looked at her unquestioningly, and she nodded agreeably.

Yes, her face read, anytime, anywhere. 

"Barbara, you sure?" Bruce asked. 

"Bruce, are you... you're really proposing to me?" she asked with her lips quivering, and began trembling nervously and became quite pale.

Then for the first time in her life, her eyes rolled up into her head and she fainted. 

The two men gently carried her and laid her on the sofa knowing that she'd come around in a few moments, but Bruce turned ashen as if she'd been mortally wounded. 

When she came around, Barbara felt woozy and lightheaded.

She asked if Bruce had actually meant it, or if her father had forced his hand.

Jim knew enough to look embarrassed for pushing his personal agenda on them both so firmly. He hadn't meant for her to react so strongly like this, but it was plausibly her pregnancy that had been to blame. Her mother had often fainted early in her pregnancy too. 

Barbara had never fainted before to his knowledge. 

"I'm not sure, yet Bruce, I need some time to think," she sighed. "I'm going upstairs to rest up the rest of the evening, maybe I have been pushing myself too hard."

Weeks later Barbara awoke feeling queasy ran for the toilet and then began vomiting profusely, groaning in agony, while cursing up a storm.

"Fuck, why me? Fucking cunt suckers!_ Urck! Coff! Coff!" _

She remained sick most of that day and called in to her job for a personal day off.

That night Bruce had nightmares about Barbara, imagining that the Joker tried to murder her and their unborn child. 

When he woke and sensed her sleeping next to him he wrapped his arm around her protectively dismissing the dream for the most part. 

Was he questioning whether he was ready for fatherhood or was he just normally brooding? 

He decided to simply go back to sleep. It was only a dream, The Joker was dead and cremated.

He would never come back to haunt them again.


	17. Nosy, nosy, reporters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reporter attempts to guess the reason why Batgirl hasn't been seen lately around Gotham, but is she right?  
In any case, it's none of the public's business. 
> 
> Certainly not that of a nosy gossip reporter!

Batman is grappling between the buildings of his city when Batgirl calls and says she's got some news for him, "Batman, Killer Croc has broken out from prison and he's near your location."

Batman received the coordinates sent to him and soon found Killer Croc chasing a familiar woman down an alleyway, it was Gotham's own beautiful gossip columnist and star reporter, Vicky Vale.

"I found him, he's chasing someone, I'm on it," he reported. 

As Croc trapped her at the end of the alley, Batman landed behind them and confronted Killer Croc. 

Croc taunted Batman teasing, "**Have you come to rescue the princess of the Gotham news from this ugly dragon, Batman? Mwaaa ha ha ha ha!"**

Croc tried to snap his deadly jaws around Batman, but he was too slow and Croc only bit into the air as Batman escaped from being bitten over and over. 

Batman cleverly used various maneuvers to distract and confound Killer Croc, and soon had him lying face down on the sidewalk in handcuffs.

Croc roared in frustration, snapping his mighty jaws at Batman, but it was no use.

Batgirl said she'd alerted the police to the scene and they should arrive to arrest and take Killer Croc away shortly. She was proud of her dark knight. 

Vicki Vale had much to say besides thanks, she implied that Batgirl's absence over the last few weeks had to do with pregnancy, and Batman had to find a way to calm himself. He didn't often lose his temper with reporters, but Vicky Vale knew exactly which buttons to push.

"Miss Vale, any personal details of Batgirl's life are not information for your infamous gossip column. Stick to movie celebrities and real facts. Batgirl is not a fixture in Gotham, she's here working with the Justice League, the training she receives with them is invaluable to her growth as a hero in her own right, keep your personal opinions of her or of both of us out of your paper, or you'll never again receive any news from me or Batgirl again, do you understand?"

She too gladly agreed, "Yes, this is much better than my story, I'll write this up in tonight's column!"

Vicky was excited at this revelation and happily agreed to keep her personal ideas out of print in return for this deep exclusive on Gotham's Darknight Damsel.

Batman gave her a stern look before he grappled out of sight. 

When he arrived home he called Clark and explained to him how he'd needed to suppress Vale's story by claiming that Batgirl was working with the league, Clark agreed to share it with the rest of the JLA to ensure that Batgirl's personal details remain a secret. 

* * *

The next morning Alfred greeted Bruce in the kitchen and poured him a cup of coffee, pouring one out for Barbara as well.

"Will Miss Barbara be joining you for breakfast today?"

"No Alfred,, she's still feeling ill from last night and she's resting."

"I recall your mother becoming ill each afternoon, but she stated that it was completely worth it at the end." Alfred smiled.

"I don't understand why it's still called morning sickness. Barbara's been getting ill at all strange hours. Alfred, how did my parents react when Mother was expecting?"

"They were quite overjoyed, Master Bruce. Your father performed the test himself and they were happily surprised by the news.

He watched over her the entire time, just as you've been mindful about Miss Gordon. He was every bit as concerned over fatherhood as you are, but he did a wonderful job, and I'm sure you'll do fine as well."

"I just don't know what type of father I'll be, I'm afraid I'll mess it up." Bruce sighed heavily. 

"No child has ever had a perfect parent, you will make mistakes and the child will be perfectly fine despite them," Alfred answered sagely, patting Bruce's back.

"Your instincts are already excellent with children, I've seen them and I'm confident you and your child will be just fine, sir."

"I hope so, Alfred, I'm just afraid, I've never raised a baby."

* * *

Barbara came into the kitchen later, closely followed by Dick. She looked mighty pissed off.

Dick greeted Bruce and Alfred with hugs for each of them. 

"Barbara, what's wrong?" Bruce asked with concern. 

_"Look at these headlines ... how dare they!?"_ she grumbled, handing Bruce the newspaper.

"Of all the nerve, I gave Vicky Vale a scoop and then she prints this crap anyway, she's got some set on her," Bruce fumed, "And after I saved her life from Killer Croc."

> **Batman says that Batgirl is working with the JLA, but is this all just a coverup?**
> 
> ** Is Batgirl actually pregnant and in hiding?**
> 
> _Read all the juicy details below!_

"Son of a gun, this is no one's business but ours!" Bruce shouted. It was no wonder she was upset, Vicky Vale had completely twisted the truth to start a viral rumor.

"I'll fix this Barbara, I promise you," he said kissing her forehead. 

Bruce finished his coffee, then went down to the cave changing into his costume and headed to the Commissioner's office.

"Batman, I'm surprised to find you out in the daylight, this must be important," Jim remarked. 

"I need you to go on TV and disavow today's newspaper article about Batgirl, she deserves her privacy."

"I read the article, Vicky Vale seems to be jealous of Batgirl from her tone, is any of it true?"

"Some of it is, but Batgirl and I can't work under this type of public scrutiny, our mysterious approach is the only way for us to effectively perform our work in Gotham. I've set up an interview for you on the morning news."

"Of course, I owe you that and more, you've saved my keister plenty of times," Jim agreed. 

Batgirl listening in on the transmitter interrupted their conversation saying, "Batman, I want to tell him my secret."

He pressed a button near his ear and asked, "Are you sure this is what you want to do, Batgirl?"

"Yes," she replied, "it's better to get it out in the open before it becomes obvious."

"Fine, it's your choice."

Turning to the Commissioner he said, "Commissioner, I would like to take you to the cave, Batgirl wishes to speak to you in person."

Jim was curious, Batgirl was always quiet when she was around him, allowing Batman to speak for them both while she remained in the background. 

Batman blindfolded the Commissioner and drove to the cave.

Batgirl was there waiting for them.

He announced their arrival then removed the blindfold. 

"I've kept this secret from you for your safety, but under the circumstances, it's time to tell you the truth," she said.

"I already understand that you're pregnant, if that's what you're trying to say, Batgirl."

It was oddly strange hearing her actually speak to him, then she removed her cowl and Jim felt all the missing pieces suddenly fall into place.

"_**Barbara, you're Batgirl?!? **_

_Now it nearly makes sense, but aren't you with..._

_Uh, with Bruce Wayne...??_

_Just whose baby is this?" _he asked turning pale.

Jim suddenly wondered... 

Was she already cheating on her boyfriend?

Was this why she didn't want to get married to Bruce?

Batman noticed his shocked reaction then revealed his own face saying, "Don't worry, she's not cheating, it's me, Jim. I know you'll never tell anyone. We trust you with our lives."

"**Well, I'll be**! Of course, you can trust me. How the devil did I not figure this out on my own? Why and how did you become Batgirl, Barbara?"

"I did it to keep you safe, Dad. Your life had been threatened so often, I was afraid someone might kill you one day before Batman could save you...

... He didn't know who I was when I started doing this, and he often threatened me to try to get me to stop, but after a while he began to trust in me and in my abilities, later we trusted each other enough to share who we actually were."

"So you've been trying at keeping her safe by making her quit? How did that go for you?" Jim chuckled knowing his daughter was so much like him.

"Not well at all, Jim, she's just as stubborn as her father," Bruce grinned, putting his arm around her. 

"You're not still fighting criminals while you're expecting, are you, Barbara?" Jim questioned.

"No, Bruce wouldn't be able to handle it, he worries too much about my health and I've been too queasy to patrol lately, anyway."

"Ah, I remember your mother vomiting up a storm day and night. My little Pumpkin is going to be a mother. My God! I'm not ready for any of this."

"Me neither, Jim, I've never raised a baby," Bruce confessed. 

Ready or not Bruce and Barbara would be new parents, and Jim a grandfather.

* * *

Jim Gordon went to the TV station as promised and denied rumors of Batgirl's pregnancy, explaining that he'd met with Batman and Batgirl and asked them in person to keep them safe in case the rumors rang true, things calmed down for them considerably after that.

However the news was carried on Gotham's rumor mills that Bruce Wayne was about to be a father, and he soon confessed in an interview in his home. 

"Yes, I'm having a baby with my girlfriend, Barbara Gordon," he said, cuddling Barbara close,

"Congratulations, does this mean you're off the market? Gotham will be so disappointed, as will I," the reporter sighed dreamily.

"Yes, he's off the market now, right Bruce?" Barbara volunteered.

Bruce nodded in acknowledgment and kissed her cheek.

"So how did your father, the Commissioner, react when he heard the news?" she asked Barbara, but Bruce supplied a witty answer. 

"Oh, like any other father, he threatened to toss my ass in jail forever if I hurt his daughter," Bruce laughed easily.

"He's really happy for us, there's no shotgun in sight... yet," Barbara replied taking his hand.

Commissioner Gordon came in and greeted them. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't realize you were giving an interview."

"No, it's fine, come in and join us, we're discussing your future grandchild," Bruce grinned. 

"Oh well in that case, of course, I'll join you, just no harassing the parents of my future heir, any paparazzi or reporters chasing either one of them get tossed in jail. I'm quite serious," he threatened. 

"Of course, Commissioner Gordon, if they want something broadcast they can call me anytime.

Here's my personal number Mr. Wayne," she said coquettishly, bending low enough to show off her decolletage and offering him her calling card. 

"_I'll_ take that," Barbara advised with a cold stare.

Fortunately, the media didn't pursue them after the interview went live.

Barbara met up with Diana, Dinah, and Oliver later that afternoon for lunch and no reporters were anywhere in sight.

They had a lively discussion of baby showers, (neither wanted one) possible baby names, (surprisingly, Oliver had some great ideas) and they all had lots of laughs over their meal. Oliver was a perfect gentleman. 


	18. I'm not Humpty Dumpty!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bruce and Clark are overprotective towards Barbara and Diana during their pregnancy.
> 
> By the way, Bruce is a tease.

As Barbara entered her father's living room she objected, "Dad, I'm fine, I've never been fragile. I can deal with my pregnancy without being treated as though I'm suddenly about to fall and break. I get this from Bruce all day, let me feel normal while I'm here please, or I swear I'll leave."

"I know I'm being cautious sweetie, but you're carrying my grandchild, I'm naturally going to treat you with kid gloves, it's from concern for the baby, I know you won't break."

Jim sighed, he wanted to wrap her in bubble wrap for her final trimester if he could, but dammit she wouldn't allow it.

"Bruce acts just as overprotective, he keeps reminding me that it's his baby, as though I had nothing to do with it."

"I know you'll both worry from a place of love, but I hate being coddled, Dad. Between my gymnastics and martial arts I'm pretty damn tough you know, but thanks. I love you both for caring."

She gave him a long hug, though the angle she had to bend to reach him had changed significantly with her baby bump between them. 

Three months to go, only three more months, she repeated like a mantra.

These are gonna be very long months!

"I can't help it, it's in a man's nature to worry about a pregnant woman. So, um, is it a boy or a girl, I'm dying to find out?"

Barbara grinned enigmatically then answered saying, "You'll find out when the baby arrives, I'm still a little worried before I give birth. All those old wives' tales must be finally getting to me, and I really am being careful, Dad. I only work on the computer for school and for my, _you know,_ my _other_ job. Besides, how would that costume ever fit me now, I'm as big as a truck."

"Honestly, you're no bigger except for the front. From the back, your figure is exactly the same as ever. You'll never pass as a truck, that's just your hormones messing with your mind. You're beautiful and glowing, sweetie."

"Hmph, it's just that my center of gravity is so off, I'm feeling unbalanced, I keep thinking I'm going to tip over, Dad."

"Well here," he said guiding her to the sofa, "Sit and raise your feet a bit, it's good for your legs."

"Gladly, my ankles start to swell after I'm walking awhile. Ah thanks, Daddy, that does feel nice." She sighed contentedly as Jim placed a pillow under her feet.

"So... Bruce and I have chosen two sets of Godparents, four of them just because we didn't want to be limited. Bruce's good friend Clark, his wife Diana, Alfred of course, and my best friend, Seline.

Jim smiled, knowing that this child will get lots of love and guidance. "Great choices, all of them," he remarked. 

Jim's cell rang, after a short discussion he explained, "there's been a break-in and I have to run, it's at the art museum downtown."

"Go on, get them, Dad. I'll make supper for you while you're gone."

She figured Bruce probably knows, but I'll call him just in case. 

Jim gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead as he grabbed his coat and hat.

She called Bruce who asked if she and the baby were all right. 

"Yes. I'm just fine and so"s the baby. Just called to give you a heads up about the art museum, and stop worrying so much. Now go, we'll both be just fine," she said affectionately rubbing her tummy.

"Good, I'm headed there now," he affirmed. 

After a few moments, Barbara got up and busied herself fixing dinner for her father.

Batman came in through the window, first kissing her tummy and then her lips. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. 

"That was just so hot!" she smiled and he left for his mission.

Dad's dinner was done, she put it in the fridge, left him a note with heating instructions, and drove home.

Barbara went directly to the computer in the cave, hacking into the art museum's security footage. 

"Batman, it's only a group of teenagers being idiots, but a scare might do them some good," she explained on the comms.

"I'll give them one," he answered, knowing it would likely scare them straight. 

He found them moments later and descended silently in the midst of their group, causing them all to jump back in fright.

"**Oh shit! It's the Batman**!" one of the teens yelped.

"**Why are you here, leave now,"** he said to the kids in a dark and gravelly voice. **"Don't let me catch you here again."**

He growled now, as he crouched in their midst**. **Batman's eyes narrowed on the group and he appeared ready to jump them all.

The kids scampered for the exit as fast as they could, tripping over each other, each pushing and shoving to be first out the door.

**"_I'm never listening to you guys again, Batman was gonna beat __us__!"_ **one of the teens cried to the others as they ran off down the street. 

Batman met Commissioner Gordon as he left the building, explaining it was only a bunch of kids.

Gordon chuckled. "I assume you scared them within an inch of their lives?"

Batman nodded then left, he wanted to be home with Barbara. 

She was almost asleep when he arrived, so he changed for bed and curled up against her back with his hands caressing her middle, making her sigh contentedly. 

A few days later Batman attended a meeting in the Watchtower, all the members of the JLA were present with the exception of Wonder Woman and the Flash.

"How's Barbara?" Clark inquired while they waited for the meeting to begin. 

"She's doing well, she and a friend are off on a shopping trip for baby things."

"Gotham's most infamous playboy is really settled down, who would have guessed?" Clark teased.

"Hmm, I suppose I am, and I like it. Isn't Diana here, is she all right?" Bruce asked, concerned. 

"Shes been moody, but otherwise just fine. She'll be here after she tracks down Wally," he said as the scarlet speedster whizzed by.

By the frightened look on Wally's face, Diana needn't worry about searching for him a second time. 

"Never mess with an expecting Amazon," Superman grinned at the Flash.

Wally turned to them both looking frightened as if to say the punishment was worse than the crime, mumbling, "Oh man, she's scary!"

"It's your own fault, you're terrible at time management Wally, and you hold up our meetings when you're late," Batman frowned. 

A very pregnant Diana floated in seconds later and sat down next to her husband. 

"Hey Bats! Is your girl having mood swings or anything lately? " Flash inquired. 

"No, no mood swings, just an unpredictable appetite, and puffy ankles," he remarked thoughtfully. 

Bruce invited Clark and Diana to stop by later that evening for dinner. After they'd eaten Barbara showed them the tiny outfits and bedding she'd purchased earlier all in boys' styles.

"Oh, how sweet!" Diana cooed over the tiny items, "So, you're having a boy?"

Clark interjected, "Bruce, I thought you both wanted to be surprised?"

"We did at first, then we both decided that we couldn't wait, so her obstetrician showed us the gender at her last checkup. I'll love our baby whether it's a boy or girl, but Barbara felt a need to shop, and I wasn't going to get between her and her credit card, that's a very dangerous position," Bruce smiled, cuddling her close as she leaned against him.

"I can still kick your ass, even pregnant. But I'm still surprising my dad, though he's hoping for a grandson," Barbara said, glowing, "But I know he'd still be thrilled even if it was a girl. This baby will get tons of attention in any case, we're both blessed with wonderful friends and family."

Alfred came in bringing coffee and cake, a cake which Barbara couldn't resist purchasing as she and her friend Seline passed by the wonderfully fragrant bakery. 

Alfred remarked, "Master Bruce's parents would have been thrilled at the prospect of a grandchild, bless their souls."

Bruce blinked away a single tear at the thought of his parents, Barbara noticed and kissed his cheek. 

Diana asked, "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Not yet," Bruce offered, "we"ll see if we can match one to his personality and also honor his ancestors."

Clark nodded, "That's sensible."

Barbara turned to Diana to ask, "Have you come up with any names for your daughter? You're certainly due soon."

Diana smiled at her husband and said, "We were thinking of naming her Martha after Clark's adoptive mother."

The two couples and Alfred chatted about life, babies, and how their lives would change with parenthood so near.

Diana had only a week or less to go according to the resident physician on the island of the Amazons, but births among Amazons were both very rare and nearly unpredictable.

It might take on any combination of Amazonian and Kryptonian traits after all. 

Barbara still had nearly three months to wait, and she had lots of questions for Clark and Di.

As ten struck on the grandfather clock Diana rose to say their goodnights and she and her husband soon left for home.

Alfred was pleased with how happy Bruce was since Barbara had come into his life. He actually smiled often, laughing and teasing her when they weren't busy cuddling and kissing. 

Barbara was taking her classes online since it was getting more difficult fitting behind the wheel of her car, and was currently online with one of her professors in the kitchen submitting her work when Bruce came into the kitchen in his pajama bottoms to pour a cup of coffee.

He bent down to kiss the top of her head as was usual. 

"Did you get the work I just sent, Professor King?"

Her teacher startled and said, "_Oh my word, is that, is that Bruce Wayne that just strolled by naked?"_

"Of course not, Professor, he's wearing pajamas... and... Bruce?

Barbara turned to look and realized that his pajamas wouldn't show from that angle.

No wonder the professor was blushing and stammering!

"I swear he's got on pajama pants, Evelyn!" Barbara giggled. 

Bruce raised his cup in salute at the blushing woman and smiled his infamous panty-melting playboy smile at her.

"If you've got my classwork I'll see you tomorrow ... Evelyn ... are you alright?"

"I, um, yes, err, tomorrow... oh my God, I've got to go!" she squeaked and signed off.

"Bruce, I think you've broken my English teacher. Bad boy!"

Bruce shrugged, "Another one? I'm sorry, I couldn't resist teasing, she reminded me of you."

"Bruce! I need my professors to remain sane. That one from yesterday is crazy about you." 

"Not interested," he stated.

At least he had pants on.

Bruce started kissing every bit of exposed skin on her neck and back distracting her from being annoyed, and it was working. 

"Any guys hitting on you lately?" he asked.

"I wouldn't notice, I only have eyes for you," she answered.

"Any girls chasing after you?"

"Don't know, don't care, now stay still and stop talking so I can ravish you."

That was an order she enjoyed obeying. 


	19. Baby Alien Attacks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which several very unexpected things occur.

Commissioner Gordon met Batman on the roof of police HQ, and softly asked, "How's Barbara doing? She should be due soon."

"She's impatient waiting for the baby to arrive, and I plan to be there when it does."

"Well then, I'll be brief. We've heard rumors of Penguin expecting a shipment at one of the downtown ports tonight. I have enough officers to cover two locations, but I need you to survey the third." 

Batman nodded and Gordon drove with him to the ports

Speaking on his communicator Batman asked, "Oracle, send me video surveillance on the ports."

"Yes, of... of course..." Barbara answered, but sounded unusually tense.

"Is anything wrong?" he inquired.

"I think I'm having contractions, but it's too early," she answered. 

"**Now??**" he exclaimed straightening up. "Have Agent A. time them and call the doctor. I'll finish up here quickly."

Barbara began laughing,

_ "Ah, ha, I got you, I'm only teasing!_"

"Don't tease about that, you'll ruin my concentration," he warned. He heard Alfred chuckling.

"And that goes for Agent A, too," he added gruffly. 

Barbara missed the excitement of being in the field and her little pranks somehow eased the boredom.

"She got me with that earlier, too much time and too little adventure for our girl," Jim grinned. "And remember, it's Bruce who's expecting a baby, not Batman," Jim reminded, in return all he got was an indecipherable grunt. 

Barbara shared her view of the surveillance cameras with Batman as she panned across the ports.

"The only movement I see is on the western port, tell him that's where to concentrate his people."

"Oracle said to convene at Port 14," he conveyed to Jim. 

Gordon nodded assent, speaking into his radio he directed his uniforms west, adding, "Allow Batman to take the lead." 

Batman exited the car and grappled silently to the pier as he observed Penguin's grunts unload crates into a truck.

"**C'mon men hurry up, shake a tail feather before Batman shows..." **Penguin complained. 

As Batman's dark shadow suddenly enveloped him, Penguin squawked, "**_Awk_, it's too late, he's here!" **

Batman swooped down from a shipping container, landing in front of Penguin and blocking him from escape. 

**"Goddammit, somebody shoot him, stop him, don't let him get me!"** Penguin screeched in fear and began blindly running. 

Some of his thugs ran scared while others loyally remained and fought to protect their boss.

Batman made quick work of dispatching Penguin's men, they soon were lying on the ground groaning in pain or fully unconscious.

Batman chased Penguin, whose webbed feet didn't assist his running. 

Barbara watched the fight from the computer, throwing punches along with Batman as he clobbered them, feeling an adrenaline rush almost as if she were there. 

She stopped abruptly as she felt a sharp, sudden pain tearing through her, strong enough to force her into a fetal position.

"_Oh God, oh God, Alfred, it's time!" _Barbara moaned in pain, pain which left her feeling breathless from its intensity.

Several more contractions tore through her several minutes apart, leaving her crying out as they reached their strongest peak. 

As Barbara finally managed to stand by leaning heavily against the console, she felt a warm trickle of liquid running down her legs. "Oh, no! It's too soon!

I'm not due for a few more weeks, Alfred, call 911 -- Bruce, tell Dad that it's...

....**Aaaiiiieee!"** she cried out in pain.

"**Batman**," Alfred began, "**she's in labor, I've alerted the ambulance, this is not a bloody joke!" **he said practically yelling at Bruce. 

**"Bruce! Hurry home, please, I'm scared!"** Barbara implored.

Bruce heard her call for him, and she sounded like she was crying.. 

_**"I swear it's quite real, sir, I'll carry her to the guest bedroom, now get your bloody arse home," **_Alfred ordered.

Batman shoved Penguin up against a shipping container making him shriek loudly in fear, then he slapped on the handcuffs and shoved him toward a uniformed officer who took him and nodded.

_"On my way,"_ he answered Alfred. 

"Gordon, with me, I need your assistance," Batman ordered, as they climbed back into the Batmobile. 

* * *

In The Meantime ...

Now having been assisted upstairs, Barbara was screaming and cursing from the discomfort and was cursing enough to make the most hardened person blush.

Alfred had prepared the room ahead of time, and quickly carried his mistress upstairs to the bed. 

The ambulance arrived minutes later and the EMTs attached various medical monitors to Barbara.

One of the medics explained, "She's doing fine, this is normal, and the baby's heart is beating strongly."

Alfred dabbed perspiration from Barbara, he was concerned for her.

Downstairs, The Batmobile roared into the cave and came screeching to a halt.

Changing into street clothes, Bruce bounded up the stairs two at a time with Jim following close behind him. 

"Barbara sweetie, we're here," Jim said soothingly as they entered the room and took hold of her hand, as Bruce took hold of the other. 

Just then another spasm peaked.

"**Mother fuckers!!" **

Barbara cursed**, **"Oh God, that last one really hurt," she moaned with tears in her eyes. 

One of the techs checked her progress and then announced, "I need you to start pushing ma'am. Five, four, three, two, and **PUSH! **

**Hold it, hold it, hold it...**

**Keep pushing, a little more ...**

**and relax."**

The baby's head crowned and Barbara felt as if she was on fire.

"**Oh God, oh God, oh God, it hurts so much... Aaaaaaaaeeeeeeiiiiieeee**!" she cried out while crushing both men's hands. 

"One more good push and your baby will be out," encouraged the medic.

**"Fuck you, Bruce, this is all your fault, you had to go knock me up!**" Barbara bitched emotionally between contractions. 

"Sweetheart, it took the two of us as I recall, and there were no complaints at the time," Bruce looked quite smug as Barbara gave him a dirty glare.

Jim looked away, this wasn't something he wanted to overhear.

Barbara groaned as another contraction peaked, Bruce supported her back and shoulders as she pushed again mightily as the baby finally emerged.

She dropped back on the pillows panting from effort. 

Their son was out, red-faced and crying. 

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" the medic announced. 

"_Oh my God, never again, ungh!"_ Barbara complained. 

A pair of scissors was handed to Bruce to cut the umbilical cord, his hands shook as the tech steadied him and held out a loop of cord for him to cut.

Bruce's only thought was 'what if he hurt his son'?

They dried the crying newborn off, checking him out, and wrapped him in a blanket. 

The tech handed the child to his mother. 

"Hello my little one," Barbara cooed, her recent pain forgotten.

"Hey there little man, I'm your father," Bruce murmured. 

"And I'm your grandpa," Jim said leaning in.

It really warmed Jim's heart to see Bruce being so sweet and gentle with his newborn after bashing up a dozen criminals tonight. 

They all marveled at the precious new life. He had a bit of red fuzzy hair and a sweet button nose and was rooting to find his mother's breast.

Barbara helped him nurse and he settled.

"He's a hungry little man, look at him!" Bruce glowed.

They gave Barbara a final check over, handed her forms to sign, then packed up and left.

"I have a grandson!" Gordon cheered, lifting Bruce off the floor and swinging him around.

"Whoa! Easy there, Jim!"

The man was much stronger than Bruce gave him credit for.

Jim took out his cellphone and called the office to share his news.

His team said to come down to the office and they'd have a toast to his grandson with him.

"Go off and have a few drinks," Bruce insisted, "We're going to get to know the baby for a bit, then Barb will need to rest, she looks exhausted."

Alfred had been quietly watching the proceedings, and Barbara asked, "Would you like to hold him for a while?" handing the sleepy baby to his grandfather. 

Bruce went into the next room and made a few calls to share the news that he and Barbara had a healthy boy and had named him Thomas. 

Clark and Diana called back as soon as they got the message, asking about Barbara and the baby. 

A few other calls came, but after a while, Bruce shut the phone so they could spend some time undisturbed. 

Bruce carried Barbara to their bedroom after handing the baby to Jim for a bit. 

Jim's face lit right up. 

After Barbara was settled in and the baby changed Bruce whispered to her, "You just rest for a while, our baby is in good hands."

Bruce went to the kitchen to get a coffee and sat with Jim and Alfred, they spoke amongst themselves for a while, as the older men shared bits of fatherly wisdom with him.

After a time it was evident Bruce likewise was exhausted, Jim sent him up to bed despite Bruce insisting he wasn't tired.

"Barbara needs you, now go."

Bruce carried Thomas up and placed him in his bassinet, then climbed under the covers and snuggled next to the girl who'd captured his heart.

The next day Jim took Barbara and Thomas to the doctor for a checkup; while Batman went to Arkham to question Penguin's cohorts extracting the information he needed.

He found that Penguin was dealing with undetectable plastic weapons and designer drugs.

Bruce arrived home and found Barbara and Thomas resting in bed. Barbara invited him to lie down with them, which didn't take any convincing. 

Bruce slept for a while dreaming of his future and smiled in his sleep. 

A few hours later Barbara gently woke him explaining that he had a summons from the Watchtower. 

He got up, dressed, and was soon teleported to the Watchtower, then rushed to the conference room to discuss the current emergency. 

Superboy had alerted the JLA that an alien ship had been spotted and was chased by another craft over New York City and crashed into the harbor.

Superman had flown ahead to assist, but they asked Batman to fly there for support while he, Superboy, and Aquaman searched the waters for signs of any survivors.

Superman reported to the Watchtower that the craft looked like the ship that transported him to Earth, and desperately prayed it was another survivor of Krypton. 

Batman rose and messaged that he would meet them there shortly in his jet.

Once in New York City, Batman dove his jet into the harbor near the Statue of Liberty, and using radar, soon located the three heroes with a teenage girl in Superman's arms.

He opened the hatch to allow them to board. 

"Batman, please take us to the Fortress of Solitude," Superman asked as they took their seats. 

They gave an a-okay signal to Aquaman who smiled and waved as he swam away. 

"Is she from Krypton?" Batman inquired.

"Yes, and I know her, she's my older cousin, Kara Zor-El. Her ship was somehow caught in the Phantom Zone where time doesn't apply, she had been there and not aging for decades, she eventually escaped, but she was chased by another ship and crashed here in New York."

"So, you're not the last of Krypton, that's great news, isn't it?"

Clark nodded. 

They examined her at the laboratory in the Fortress, and though the girl was exhausted she was unhurt. 

When she recovered she saw them and was at first frightened until Kal spoke to her in Kryptonian, then she smiled widely and flew into his arms.

"You're not baby Kal anymore, I'm so glad I've finally found you! Mother sent my ship after yours so I could watch over you, but look at you, you're all grown now, it's a miracle!"

"Yes, I arrived here on Earth over thirty years ago as a baby, a kind couple took me in and raised me."

He introduced Kara to Connor and Bruce. 

Batman excused himself now that they were settled so they could catch up on the years that they'd missed. 

That certainly was memorable.

Bruce flew the Bat-Wing back to the cave, changed, and went to the kitchen to find Thomas asleep snuggled in Alfred's arms while he tended to a pot on the stove.

"Go upstairs and relax, Master Bruce, young Master Thomas and I are quite alright, aren't we little master?" Alfred said sweetly to his new charge.

"Mmm! Dinner smells great, wheres Barbara?"

"Miss Gordon is currently in the library in her college classes."

Bruce took Thomas to visit his godparents a month later, Clark smiled and reached for his godson while little Martha played on the floor undoing his shoelaces.

"How's your cousin Kara doing?" Bruce inquired. 

Clark frowned,

"Diana took Kara to the Amazon Island for training, she still has no control over her powers and was tearing up the apartment, but she would have learned under my guidance I think...eventually."

"Clark, you're my best friend, but you're too soft to be a strong mentor, this is what's best for Kara," Bruce explained. 

Clark was in a mood and argued, "You always have all the answers, don't you?"

Bruce patted his shoulder ignoring his insults and added,

"Diana would let you know if anything's wrong, she's used to training warriors. Kara will be better in control of her abilities after training with the Amazons, Clark," he said, then looking down started chuckling at her antics as Martha untied Clark's shoelaces.

"I guess you're right," he gave in to logic, then picked up and handed little Martha to Bruce, and she promptly busied herself trying to either bite off or undo Bruce's shirt buttons, while Thomas cooed happily in Clark's arms.

Later that evening when Bruce came home he found Barbara at the cave's computer and asked if anything was urgent. 

"Nothing big, I sent Nightwing on a call to cover a break-in at a museum. Nothing Dick can't handle on his own."

She smiled up at him holding Thomas just as naturally as if he'd done this his entire life.

"So how is Kara doing? I really like her, but boy did she destroy Clark's place!"

"Diana took her to train with the Amazons, and Clark was upset."

"Yeah, he's such a big mush, but she needs someone tough to train her, and that's not Clark, is it?" she asked reaching for her son. 

Bruce shook his head, saying, "That's what I told Clark, he didn't take it well, but he and Connor will realize that it's what she needs. I understand, I'd be upset if someone took you away from me," he said kissing her neck.

"Yes, but look at who trained me, Batman! Say, you're getting me kind of... mm!" They soon retired to the bedroom to finish what Bruce had started. 

A few days later Clark called to say that Diana had invited them to the island to see Kara's progress. 

"Tell her I'm leaving now."

He bent down to kiss Barbara and Thomas on his way out.

When he arrived at the Island he met with Clark and Conner, then Diana walked them to the training grounds where Kara was fighting an Amazon while wielding a sword and shield. She was successfully blocking all of her opponent's attacks.

"She has become quite a good warrior and is better controlling her abilities," explained Princess Diana. 

"Enough for today," she told the trainees.

"Look at you, Kara, how well you fight," said Connor proudly. 

Kara was delighted seeing him and Kal and she hugged them both so hard they fell over from the impact and laughed as they got up.

Then Kara saw Batman and hugged him too. He patted her shoulder and grinned. She was a fast learner. 

They stilled as a huge explosion came emitting black smoke, as the smoke cleared a huge being stood there.

Batman and Superman both exclaimed, "Darkseid!" and immediately went into attack mode, attempting to knock him down. 

Superboy landed on Darkseid's shoulder and began pummeling him, Kara attacked his legs and ankles, Darkseid tried to use his arms to sweep off the intruders but was blocked by Batman's Bat-claw. 

Wonder Woman said for Superboy's benefit, "get down, we have a better strategy." He heard her and obeyed.

In her earpiece, she said, "We need reinforcements," as she realized Darkseid wasn't going down without a fight. 

Batgirl and J'onn headed out from the Batcave and were soon joined by Green Lantern and the Flash.

On arrival, Batgirl rushed to help Supergirl who was being crushed in Darkseid's hand. He was trying to force her to join him but Supergirl vehemently refused. 

With the addition of more heroes Darkseid soon went down in defeat. Flash wrapped him in chains while Green Lantern encased him in a green prison for transport to the Watchtower. 

Batgirl introduced herself to everyone, and Kara thanked her for the assistance. 

"Batman, your costume is torn, are you hurt?" asked Batgirl. 

As she surveyed the field she noticed a large number of Amazons that were injured. 

Wonder Woman directed her unhurt sisters to help those that were in need.

As they were being tended Diana said goodbye and departed for home with her husband. 

Queen Hippolyta was impressed and asked Batgirl if she wished to stay and train with them, but she explained to her that it wasn't possible right now as she had a nursing baby at home.

"You fight very well," the Queen explained, and Batgirl looked at Batman then answered that he had trained her personally. 

He smiled in response. 

They arrived home and were glad that the long day was over. 

Thomas was asleep when they got upstairs so they decided to take advantage and make love.


	20. Strange visits misinformation and unexpected threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman and Batgirl show their anger, wrath, and indignation when threatened to the citizens of Gotham; 
> 
> And and later Talia Al Ghul appears to drop off something unexpected to further complicate Bruce's life, then disappears once again.

The young boy struggled with all his strength to pull his grandfather to the edge of a green bubbling pool in the back of a secret cave as his mother begged him to stop. 

"Please! There's no time left, my son, he's been dead for too long, we need to go before we are dead as well. Please Damian, we can not revive him. We need to leave this country and unite you with your true father, he is your only hope to stay alive."

The boy turned his tear-stained face to his mother, she was right, even the Lazerus Pit could not bring Grandfather back from the dead, they had been delayed too long.

With one last mournful look toward his once powerful grandfather, the youth wiped his eyes on his sleeve and followed his mother to the tunnel that would lead them to a private airport, and to the boy's father across the world from everything that he had ever known.

* * *

Meanwhile, Back In Gotham City...

Accustomed to little sleep Bruce awoke before Barbara, he decided to let her sleep a bit longer as he dressed quietly and padded into little Thomas's room.

His son giggled and cooed upon seeing his father. Bruce picked him up and realized his son needed a diaper. 

"Little man, you should be complaining about your wet diaper, but instead you're as happy as you can be! Let's get you cleaned and changed while mommy sleeps a while longer, hm?"

Barbara had sewn him an adorable soft hooded _Batsuit_ to wear for today, complete with a homing device that would notify them if he was too far from his family. She figured it was always better to be safe than to be sorry.

He looked sweetly picture perfect wearing it with those pink chubby cheeks. 

"Son, you should realize that you have an amazing intelligent and beautiful mom!"

Barbara finally sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes and smiled.

She walked to the baby's room in time to overhear Bruce's words and added,

"The same can be said for his incredible dad."

"I didn't hear you get up, you're getting better at sneaking around," he grinned kissing her. 

"I learned that from Alfred," she answered reaching for her son to feed him.

She went downstairs to get a bite in the kitchen while nursing him.

Alfred was relaxing, reading the morning paper and poured out two coffees for them as they came in, breakfast was ready and waiting in the covered warming tray.

Bruce would be taking Thomas to the Watchtower with him later, everyone there was eager to meet him.

They crowded around him to see "Batman Junior" as dubbed by Wally, who adored the little guy, making funny faces to see him smile and laugh.

Thomas was passed from one set of arms to another as the meeting began, chuckling at the comedic antics of Wally.

"Three cheers for Batman junior!" he said gently lifting the baby high in the air as the baby laughed. 

Bruce smiled at how easily Wally handled the little guy. He would be a great dad eventually. 

It was time for Batman's shift to be over, and Wally remarked he would babysit anytime, kissing Thomas' little head goodbye. 

The next morning at breakfast Alfred handed them the paper pointing out page six, "have a look at this article, I'm sure you both might find it rather fascinating."

Somehow they'd gotten a photograph of Batman and the baby with a headline that read,

_ **"Batman & Batgirl have a secret baby, exclusive photo!"** _

They read the article to the end.

Barbara asked, shocked, "How did anyone find out, and how the hell did they get a photo?"

Bruce thought hard; did any of the JLA members take a picture yesterday? They would never do that... would they?

One name came to mind, and he was probably young and naive enough to post it to social media.

Wally!

Dammit. They had to do something about this!

"Alfred, could you..."

Alfred took the baby and shooed them on, saying, "Go ahead you two, I've got Master Thomas in capable hands."

Barbara was bright red with fury, and sprinted down to the cave with Bruce trailing behind her, she began typing a message on the computer after they had donned their uniforms.

It accompanied a video of the two of them fiercely warning the residents of Gotham City that if anyone approached or threatened their child that skulls would be crushed, the video was posted to all social media, everything from Facebook, to Twitter, to Instagram, to the TV station's news feeds. 

Gotham City's citizens paled in fear. The only thing more frightening than a mother's rage was a pair of protective vigilante parents.

* * *

The next day Batman was back in the Watchtower when Flash caught up with him asking about Batman Junior and Batgirl. 

"They're both fine, but that stunt you pulled put your little friend in danger. Think first, don't post your life on social media. Batgirl and I had to scramble yesterday to cover your careless mistake."

"Gee, I'm really sorry, Bats. Does that mean Batgirl won't be my sparring partner anymore?"

"Give it a few days to settle down, Wally. Batgirl is as angry as a mother lion at the moment. I wouldn't get in her face just yet," Batman answered. 

Superman said, "She'd knock you out without flinching, Batman spent years training her."

Batman added, "She had already earned a black belt in karate and one in judo by the time she began working with me. She'll be back in the ring with you after she's settled down. "

Flash looked worried, "Yeah, I'd better leave it alone for now. I'm really, really sorry." Wally got on his phone and sent flowers and chocolate with a baby gift to Barbara with a heartfelt message of apology. 

They entered the cafeteria and sat down for coffee, Batman asked Superman how his family was and invited them all to dinner the next night. 

Flash looked sad, so Bruce added, "Not tomorrow, but maybe I'll invite you another time," which cheered him up some.

Batman left when it was time to begin his shift at the communications desk.

When he arrived home that night he told Barbara and Alfred that Clark, Diana, and Martha were coming to dinner tomorrow. 

Bruce showered and left for his nightly patrol. 

As he drove into town, Barbara radioed him that there was an escape from Blackgate, Killer Croc was loose and she sent him the coordinates. 

"On my way," he responded.

Barbara grinned. "Check out the science lab, second floor, I hacked the security cameras."

"How are the cameras even working in that abandoned building?"

"Oh you know me, I have expert hacks."

Bruce was impressed. "You're amazing," he said in his sexiest growl, giving her delicious shivers.

"Hurry home," she whispered. 

As Batman searched he heard a crash and followed the sound to find Killer Croc taking vials from cold storage, but something had changed, Killer Croc had grown a mighty tail which he used against Batman, flinging him against the wall. 

Batman recovered and jumped on Killer's back using a sleeper hold on him.

Croc tried to throw Batman off, smashing against walls and furniture, finally grabbing hold of his legs and smashing him into the metal storage racks.

He shook his head and Killer Croc was heading straight for him, but he used his grapple just in time to avoid becoming bitten. 

He used his cape wrapping it around Crocs head to blind him, pummeling his head and body until Croc was stunned.

Croc wobbled a few moments then went after Batman swinging his enormous tail tossing the Dark Knight across the room. 

Croc moved faster than ever, readying to crush Batman between his open jaws, but Batman confused him by maneuvering his cape, but it didn't deter his enemy.

Croc was close enough to attempt to bite him, but there came the sound of a silenced gun.

Croc momentarily stilled then crumpled to the floor. 

Batman checked for signs of life, he was unconscious but breathing. 

A very familiar seductive voice in the dark explained, "It is merely a sleeping potion, my beloved."

He knew that voice, Talia al 'Ghul!

Talia's in Gotham?

"What are you doing here, Talia?" he demanded.

"I have missed you, my love," she answered as she came out of the shadows and pressed her body to his.

"Why are you in Gotham, don't play your games with me."

"I've traveled from the other side of the globe and not even a kiss? I have heard that you've fathered a child. "

"Why are you here," he growled angrily. 

"I missed you, and I thought you and I could spend the night at my hotel suite," she answered brazenly. 

"No, Talia, I don't have an interest in sleeping with you. What's this really about?"

"I need to share some important information with you, beloved, please come with me. We cannot not speak freely here."

If she was pleading with him, it had to be urgent because the daughter of the Demon's Head never begs for anything. 

"Just don't waste my time, Talia. "

Barbara whispered, "Be careful of that woman!"

"It shouldn't take very long," he replied, then went with her to find out what was so important that she needed to plead for his attention. 

As the hotel door closed he asked again, "What was so important that you needed to tell me in private?"

Talia was in no apparent rush and poured out two glasses of wine. "Drink?"

"No Talia, the last drink you offered me was drugged and you took from me what I hadn't offered, trying to force me to impregnate and marry you."

"Mmm, but it wasn't all bad, was it, my love?" She pressed up against his chest, but he pushed her away. 

"No, not all," he remembered some pleasant moments. 

"Why are you denying the flames between us, I had satisfied you well that night, had I not?"

"I'm with someone else now, I'm not available anymore."

"Oh, I had thought this wasn't more than a quick encounter for you, my love."

"No, we're a couple, I haven't any room for you in my life. "

Talia didn't like being rejected and angrily demanded, "Who is she, anyway, she couldn't possibly offer you more than me." 

He grabbed her shoulders and demanded, "Tell me why you asked me here, or I'm leaving now!"

Talia peeked her head through the closed curtains and said, "Come here son, and meet your father. "

Out stepped a boy of nine or ten, with the same features as Bruce.

The boy had raven hair, a square jaw and bright blue piercing eyes. His back was as straight as a soldier.

It was like seeing a portrait of his younger self except for how deadly serious the boy looked.

"Bruce, this is our son, Damian. He is the result of our love for one another. Damian, your true father, Bruce Wayne, The Batman."

The two stood there silently sizing up the other.

"My son? But you said..."

"I lied, when you refused to marry me I pretended I'd miscarried. I needed a successor, but even your honor would not compel you."

"Why didn't you tell me I had a son before now?"

"I had my own reasons. He's currently in danger, and I know that you can train him differently than the League of Assassins. Make him become more like you, protect him from those that wish to take his inheritance of the Demon's Head from him since my father was murdered by Slade Wilson...who wants to be the next on the throne. I can fight him alone, but with my son by my side I would be too distracted. Keep him safe with you...train him, please?"

Batman finally nodded agreement. 

"Mother, I do not need his training or protection. I am already an assassin " Damian stated flatly. 

Talia came down to Damien's height and looked in his eyes, explaining, "Damian, he can teach you ways that I cannot. Go with him, I'm asking you to be an obedient son."

"But Mother, I wish to stay and fight with you."

"Do as I say, my son. It is for the best, I love you."

"Yes, Mother," he capitulated.

She hugged him long and hard and then left.

Batman gave him a moment as he stared where his mother had disappeared, then said, "Let's go home."

Bruce put his son in the car and started for the Batcave. 

He informed Alfred and Barbara on the way that they were getting a house guest.

"Oh, really?" Barbara growled suspiciously. Her anger was a visible entity. 

"Not that kind of guest," he answered her.

"Whew," she released a heavy exhale.

Alfred offered to prepare a room, understanding that Barbara wouldn't be very thrilled with the _other_ type of house guest. 

Bruce thanked them both.

Alfred relayed a message from the Kents, they had cancelled dinner on account of little Martha contracting a bad cold.

Bruce made a mental note to call them later to check up on Martha's health. 

When Bruce and Damian arrived Alfred was in the cave awaiting their arrival. 

Bruce asked, "Where's Barbara?"

Alfred explained, "She's changing Thomas's diapers, and whom may I ask is this young man?"

"Alfred, this is my son, Damian. Would you please show him to his room?"

"Of course. Follow me Master Damian. My name is Alfred Pennyworth, and you may call me Alfred, as does the rest of our family."

Damian liked the idea of being part of a family. 

Barbara passed them on the stairs and asked Bruce, "Who's that boy?"

"Barbara, he's my son, let me explain."

Bruce told her what happened ten years ago as completely as he could, then asked Barbara how she felt.

"Well, I can't claim jealousy over something that happened before I knew you, could I?

We hadn't even begun working together yet, so it would be wrong to object to what occurred before.

He looks a little lost and out of place, but he's an exact replica of you. That portrait of you and your parents? It could easily be him. Poor kid."

Bruce took her in his arms, grateful for her acceptance.

"So we can get to teach him how to be a normal child." Barbara finally said, feeling their hearts beating together. 

"Barbara, most women would have yelled or ran. How do I deserve such a wonderful woman?"

"You can show me later, hot stuff. Let's go meet your son, I'll get Thomas. Besides, you can't lose me that easily, I'm sticking very close to you."

He liked her thinking. Thomas made himself known on the baby monitor in Barbara's hand, and she realized he'd be wanting his supper around now.

Bruce let go of her reluctantly and changed into civilian clothes, then followed Barbara up to the manor.

While Thomas was being fed he called Clark to check on his God daughter and explained today's events.

"How is Barbara coping with all this?" Clark asked. 

"No problem, she's very accepting. No jealousy or anything."

"You're lucky, Diana would've torn her rival into shreds."

Bruce could see that being the case.

"How's Martha?"

"Asleep, finally. She was miserable with a bit of a fever, coughing and sneezing. I didn't want Thomas catching anything, they're still so little. "

Bruce looked over at Barbara feeding Thomas, and smiled at his family. 

"I'll call you again tomorrow to check on Martha, and we'll all have dinner when she's feeling better. "

"Sorry we had to cancel on you, send my regrets to Barbara and Alfred."

"That's not a problem, it works out well. We'll simply make it a family dinner tonight. And my regards to your two girls. G'night Clark."

Barbara handed Thomas to Bruce to be burped, he held the baby against his shoulder patting his back when Damian came in.

Damian, this is my girlfriend Barbara Gordon, who works with me as Batgirl, and our son Thomas, your baby brother. 

Thomas let out a burp and feeling full and more comfortable cooed.

Damian came near fascinated by the baby. 

"I have a brother? He's very small."

Thomas turned to the new voice and giggled, grinning.

"I see he likes you Damian. Would you like to hold him?" Barbara invited. 

"I, that is if you think it's safe, he's so tiny!"

"Here, sit down and I'll put him in your arms, place your arm like this, " Barbara said positioning him gently.

Thomas cooed happily and settled into his brother's arms and soon fell asleep. Damien's face lit up at the trust his little brother had in him.

Family.


	21. The Revenge of Slade Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade Wilson appears!  
Talia returns!
> 
> More questions, more answers coming up this chapter!

Damian had been living in the manor for a while and was becoming part of the family. He trained daily with Bruce and Barbara and he was learning to have self-control and empathy.

His skills as an assassin were sharp indeed, but he needed to become more than a killing machine, he needed to find a balance in his life that his mother and the League of Assassins couldn't teach him. 

He enjoyed living here and began to care for Bruce, Barbara, Alfred, and baby Thomas. 

One morning he received a message that upset him so badly that he took immediate action without discussing it with anyone else, even with Bruce. 

This was extremely personal. 

* * *

Later that day Bruce was searching for Damian, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. 

"Alfred, Barbara, have either one of you seen Damian? I can't find him anywhere."

Barbara answered, "No. He's not with Thomas, I just came from his room."

"Master Damian wasn't in his room when I called him to dinner this evening either," added Alfred.

After a meaningful glance between them, the three rushed downstairs to the cave and checked the computer for Damian's user history.

Damian had been on the computer that morning and received a message, a video from Slade Wilson. They watched the video, and chills ran down Barbara's spine.

Wilson spoke to Damian explaining he had taken his mother, Talia, as a hostage threatening to murder her if Damian did not come to meet him in a defunct theme park at midnight. 

It was twenty-five minutes to twelve, they had only minutes to get to the other end of Gotham. 

"There's not much time, this is impossible for Damian, he can't win against Slade Wilson!" Barbara exclaimed. 

"Let's suit up, there's no time to waste," Bruce ordered. 

"Bruce, look!" Barbara stopped in her tracks, "Damian must have taken one of Robin's uniforms, the case is empty!" Barbara said, as her premonitions of doom were growing stronger. 

"Hurry Batgirl, their lives are at stake. Slade Wilson might murder them both," Bruce looked worried for his son.

"Alfred, keep the baby safe, we'll keep you notified," Batgirl promised.

* * *

Damian, armored in Robin's costume, was standing motionless at the top of a roller coaster where he could easily view the entire park. 

As the church bells toll at midnight, he descended soundlessly, searching for his rival or hopefully for his mother. 

"I see you've kept your end of the bargain, boy," Slade Wilson jeered as he came into sight.

"Where is my mother, Slade Wilson," Damian demanded, "You said you would bring her!" 

Rage radiated off the young boy in waves.

Slade laughed at the boy, a hollow bone-chilling sound. "Well, at least I have gotten your attention, you annoying child."

This was the very same bastard that had murdered his grandfather, and now threatened his mother!

"She escaped," Wilson admitted, "but it's of no consequence, I'm here to end you. I will be the new Demon's Head, the League of Assassins will bow down to me! You will not live long enough to sit on the throne, it will be mine, you cursed little brat!"

"You will die for this, to avenge my grandfather's death!" the boy screamed as he lunged for Slade, wielding his grandfather's ancestral sword. 

His mother appeared suddenly and blocked his charge, pushing him out of the way.

"This is my fight, Damian, his blood will be MINE," Talia hissed, "Whatever happens, you must not interfere, my son. This is for my father's honor."

Damian nodded and his mother lunged at Slade, her eyes dark and narrowed, focused only on her enemy. 

Damian watched helplessly as Slade and his mother's swords clashed over and over, each of them attempting to gain the advantage. 

Slade easily blocked her attacks and soon began to drive her back. 

"You aren't strong enough, you'll never defeat me, stupid woman!" Slade sneered, his sword now poised at Talia's neck.

Talia freed herself from Slade's grasp and flipped backward, giving herself a few feet and a few precious seconds to change her plan of attack. 

She turned to her son and called out, "Damian, go and bring your father here quickly! Run!"

Damian was about to disagree, but his mother screamed, "**NOW**!

Damian raced as fast as the wind, on the way he passed the sleek black Batmobile of his father, which slowed, turned, and stopped next to him as the roof panel opened. 

"Get in!" Batman ordered.

Damian vaulted into the passenger seat and buckled up as the Batmobile roared back to the park.

"What about Batgirl, Father, where is she?"

"She's hidden nearby, waiting."

"That's good, Father, I admire her, she fights as well as you," he admitted.

Arriving at the park Damian popped out and led the way running towards the fight, a battle his mother was now in danger of losing. 

Slade gradually overpowered her, forcing her back and was about to plunge his sword into his victim's chest with a killing blow.

Damian screamed out,** "No, not Mother!"**

His shout distracted Slade, and his mother used it to roll away from the oncoming blade and was stabbed in her side. Damian saw her blood seeping out. 

Slade looked up, grinning evilly.

With Talia apparently near death's door, he concluded that her spawn would be next to die.

**"I will avenge my family, you bastard**!" Damian cried as he leaped high into the air, sword in hand endeavoring to slice Slade in half. 

Slade grinned as he sidestepped and matched Damian blow for blow.

Damian took a running start and charged at Slade, but surprised him by crouching low and sliding between his legs.

Batgirl ran from the shadows to Talia's side administering whatever medical aid she could provide, taking off her cape and using it to apply pressure to slow the bleeding. Talia was pale and moaned in pain. 

Damian looked around for his father, where had he gone?

"Looking for your Daddy? Don't worry, he can join you both in your graves! So, who is this man, what's his name? He shouldn't come here unless he's ready to die. Do you really believe he can defeat me if your own mother trained by the League of Assassins could not?"

Damian now smiled calmly seeing something in the corner of his eyes and confidently answered,

"Yes. Yes, he can."

Slade angrily demanded, _"Who is he? No man can defeat me!"_

A deep, gravelly voice from behind him said, "They call me Batman," as he knocked the sword away with a mighty kick, grabbing Slade in a chokehold and held tight until he passed out.

Superman, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman arrived overhead, they'd been summoned by Batgirl. 

Batman asked them to take Batgirl and Talia to the Bat-Cave while he handcuffed Slade between two metal bars for the police, whose sirens signaled that they had arrived. 

* * *

Talia was conscious in the Batcave after Batgirl and Alfred had treated her wounds, which thankfully missed any vital organs but still hurt. She wanted to see her son to reassure him that she still lived.

Minutes later the roar of the Batmobile's engines could be heard as it entered.

As soon as it stopped Damian jumped out and went directly to his mother's side, hugging her gently so he wouldn't disturb her stitches. 

"You're alive!" Damian happily cried, "I thought you were gone, Mother, I'm glad you're alive."

"Yes son, it was Batgirl, she saved my life, Son."

"Thank you for saving my Mother's life, Batgirl, I will always be grateful," Damian said with tears in his eyes as he hugged her fiercely, she crouched to his height and hugged him back.

"You were very brave trying to defend your mother, but you need to be wary of when you're outmatched, Damian," she gently reminded the boy.

Talia asked, "What of Slade Wilson?"

"He will be tried for his crimes, with you both as witnesses to the murder of your father, and attempted murder of you and our son," Batman replied. 

Bruce insisted that Talia rest a few days from her injury until she traveled home.

Days later she was well enough to travel and Talia was ready to leave, Bruce, Barbara holding Thomas, and Damian walked her to the door to see her off.

"Damian, go pack your things, it's time to go home," she stated. 

"No, Mother, I wish to stay here with Father."

He looked over to Bruce, then to Barbara and last to baby Thomas.

"I need to protect my little brother, he's defenseless and he needs me," he explained. 

Damian had never before refused his Mother, who was left speechless. 

She was going to demand for him to go, but the stern look on Bruce's face allowed no arguments. 

Talia knew she'd lost, instead she kneeled down to her son's height and hugged him goodbye.

"Now be good and obey your father, Barbara, and Alfred. Take care of your brother, too. Family will always be important."

"I will, Mother."

Talia smiled thankfully at Bruce and Barbara, then turned and left.

At dinner that evening they celebrated Damian becoming a permanent part of the family. 

Bruce whispered something to Barbara, who smiled and nodded happily in agreement. 

'Please everyone, raise your glasses in a toast to Damian, our new Robin!"

Damian looked at his father in complete surprise, while Bruce and Barbara smiled proudly at him.

"Hear, hear! To the new Robin," said Alfred merrily. 

That night they were relieved that Nightwing patrolled Gotham and they could make an early night of it.

Bruce settled little Thomas in his room as Barbara lay in bed doing her college assignment. He joined her in bed settling in as a timid knock came at the door. 

"Come in," Barbara said. 

Damian entered with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Damian, can't you sleep son?"

"No. I can't sleep, I feel terrible, and I came to apologize. I should have left with Mother, and I disobeyed her today."

"Aren't you happy here?"

"Yes, I like staying here, with you Father, and with Barbara, Thomas, and Alfred. Don't let mother take me away! Please!"

"I like Barbara and Alfred very much, and I love little Thomas. "

Bruce kneeled down and said, "I'll never send you away, you're my son. Welcome home Damian Wayne!"

"Father, may I sleep in the baby's room to keep him safe? I wish to be his protector."

"That's a big responsibility son, of course you can."

"Thank you Father, I will protect him as only a big brother can!"

Barbara smiled as Damian ran off to watch over his baby brother. 

Bruce locked the door and turned to his girl saying, "Put away your laptop, I need Batgirl naked in my bed, if she's willing," his sultry tone gave her wonderful shivers. She closed her laptop placing it on her bedside table and stood slowly removing her clothes and motioned him to come closer.

That was just the way that he wanted her. He pinned her to the bed playfully and kissed her.

In between kisses he murmured, "You are my heart, my girl, my lover, my partner in Gotham, and the mother of our child, but one title is still missing, I want you to be mine forever. Be my life partner and please make me the happiest man alive. Marry me, Barbara Gordon. What do you say?" He opened a drawer and produced a small blue box and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring.

Barbara stared at him a moment. She had no idea he would propose. 

"So I guess a photo now would be interesting for our family?" She reached over for her phone, but he distracted her with more kissing. 

"So? Yes or no?" He asked, his kisses making her drunk with love.

"You can't question me under duress!" She teased.

"What if I tied you to the bed and cross-examined you all night?"

"But I..." she began to say.

He kissed her hard, and slipped the ring on her finger. It was heavy and sparkling like the sun.

Barbara stared at the ring, then at her lover her mouth welcoming more kisses, but he held her pinned down under his body.

"I will marry you Bruce Wayne, as soon as you want. Wherever, whenever...

"Yes! Now kiss me as Batman would, and let's consummate our agreement. Take me now!"

He smiled and murmured against her mouth, "thank you, now Batman is taking over!"

He tied her wrists above and ravished her from head to toe. 

"Mm, my Dark Knight, the Batsignal is shining and Gotham needs it's heroes."

"We'll need to finish this later, my fiancee. "

"Can't wait!" She promised with a sexy wink.


	22. Wedding Bell Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Barbara have changed their minds about a fantasy wedding, thanks to a stubborn nosy reporter. 
> 
> Will their wedding ever happen or not?

This was getting becoming just plain annoying!

She sighed, trying to ignore the cacophony of voices that were asking questions or offering unnecessary advice about her upcoming wedding to Bruce/Batman. 

It was nearly enough to make Barbara scream.

It wasn't her friends and family driving her insane; oh, no, today it was the Justice League and the members of Young Justice, too.

Only a few close friends currently kept her sane without hounding her for details all day and night.

* * *

Batgirl was in the Watchtower's cafe trying to drink coffee while over a dozen heroes were squawking like chickens, giving her a headache with dozens of nosy questions and loads of unnecessary advice, none of which were in any way either helpful or appreciated.

Princess Diana was trying to get everyone to stop haranguing her, but it didn't do much good.

Fortunately Batman himself soon approached and the throng suddenly began to quiet. 

He noted how upset his fianceé appeared at the center of all the cross-conversations and stomped over while he angrily glared at the gossipy bunch.

They promptly stopped talking as he came into view and soon found themselves better places to be. 

"What's wrong, what has you so upset, Batgirl?"

Wonder Woman explained, "Everyone's been bothering her about the wedding since she arrived."

Batgirl looked up at her fiance and smiled gratefully adding, "I've really gotta work on my own Bat-Glare! One look from you and they all scattered."

"Come, we need to speak privately for a few minutes," he asked, taking her gently by the hand.

They entered the empty meeting hall, then Batman began, "All right, now before the League gets here to begin their meeting l wanted to discuss our wedding, I'd like to--" 

Batgirl interrupted him by softly placing her finger on his lips.

"Let's not do all that. Instead let's just have a small affair without any fuss. I don't need silver trays and chandeliers, I just need you, me, and our family. 

_-Perhaps _only a small handful of our friends. We don't need to entertain any politicians, celebrities, or especially the press, we only require a priest and two rings. That's all I need from you, and I'll make a promise to love you forever," she replied coming close and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He was speechless for a long moment, while many different emotions passed across his face, then he asked, "So that's it? How long have you planned this, hm?" he asked as a genuine smile spread across his face.

"It just came to me as I was being made the guest star on _'Ask Batgirl a Thousand Questions'_. Seriously, this would solve all our problems."

"I believe I like this idea, we should keep it simple. So, what about witnesses and a location?" he asked as his arms enclosed her, pulling her close to him, so close that they could feel each other's heartbeat. 

"Clark and Diana can be our witnesses, Dick and Damian your best men, Thomas can ride out with the rings tied to a pillow in a little white car."

"This all makes perfect sense, no wonder you're the brains of our operation," he murmured as he began leaning in close to kiss her. 

Unfortunately, that was the moment Superman knocked on the door, clearing his throat. 

**"Ehem!** Sorry to interrupt your moment but we need the meeting hall, if you're done in here."

Batman released her, looking at his friend, "Yes, we're done in here, I'll want to talk to you about this later," he said smiling at Clark, who wondered to himself just what type of mischief they were now planning, because Batman rarely ever smiled. 

The next evening Bruce had asked Clark, Diana, John, and J'onn to meet them at home. 

Barbara, Damian, Dick, Jim, and Alfred were already in the den, with little Thomas sitting and babbling on Bruce's lap.

Clark asked, "So, Bruce, what's the big plan?"

"Barbara and I have decided that we want a small quiet wedding. Just family, close friends, a priest, and then we're married."

"When are you going to do it?" Diana inquired. 

"This Saturday, right here in the garden. We want it casual, and kept secret, not fussy, with one trusted photographer. Do you know anyone that can keep a secret and is available?"

Clark answered, "Yes, of course, my good friend Jimmy Olsen, he did our wedding photos."

"Can you call to make the arrangements, Alfred?" Bruce inquired. 

"Certainly sir. May I have his number, Mr. Kent, please?"

Clark messaged it to Alfred's phone. 

"Barbara's father will of course walk her down the aisle," Bruce said as he smiled at his future father-in-law.

"I was about to ask you that very question, thank you, son. That's all I need to know," Jim answered as he wiped away a tear.

Alfred arranged for the photos, while Barbara and Diana raided Barbara's closet for an appropriate dress.

"Remember when Bruce made those eyes at you when you wore _this_ dress at last year's fundraiser?" Diana whispered excitedly, holding up a glittering form-fitting white dress

Barbara nodded and beamed in agreement. She had worn it and Bruce couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

"Yes, this dress will be absolutely perfect!" Barbara happily squeaked. "It does great things for my shape!"

* * *

Saturday morning arrived soon and the house was bustling.

Alfred had prepared a bounty of delicious looking foods, friends and family arranged chairs on the lawn, flowers had been picked fresh from the greenhouse and were fashioned into an impromptu wedding bouquet.

Soon, a buffet table was set up with food and drink beneath a simple white tent.

Dick hooked up his laptop to a pair of bluetooth speakers for some wedding music. 

Everything looked charming and perfect.

Jimmy Olsen walked around and took photos and videos as Damian lined the wedding aisle with rose petals.

Alfred helped the nervous groom get dressed, while Diana attended to Barbara, lending her own star earrings for her to wear as something borrowed.

Jim had earlier brought Barbara's mother's veil for something old. Bruce had given her a blue topaz necklace of his mother's jewelry something blue.

"But what about something new?" Diana asked.

"Oh, I've taken care of that already, Barbara suddenly blushed," looking down and patting her tummy. 

"Oh my goodness, congratulations!" Diana cheered with happiness and hugged her.

Jim knocked his usual 'S_have and a haircut_' and Barbara answered, "Come on in dad, I'm all dressed and it's almost time."

"Sweetie, you're looking perfect, you're simply glowing!" he said with pride.

Bruce knocked and announced, "We'd better get this over with quick, Vicky Vale found out about our wedding, and she's on her way here."

Barbara's brows nearly met as she thought back how that might've happened, then she remembered, 

"Oh no, Bruce, I ran into that pest yesterday while we were walking through the park.

She looked in on Thomas in his carriage and patted him, saying how much he would grow up to look like you.

Damn it, I can really be a fool sometimes! Alfred, can you get me his clothes from yesterday, please?"

Barbara checked carefully and finally held up a tiny device, angrily growling,

"That bitch had the nerve to plant a microphone on our baby! I could just punch her!"

Bruce thought about how best to squash this, and had a brilliant idea, soon calling up Wally West!

Wally arrived in moments, and Bruce explained his plan, 

"A nosy reporter named Vicky Vale found out about our wedding today, I'd like you to find and distract her so she doesn't come here. If you do us that little favor you can stay for the wedding, how's that?"

"It's a deal! **I'll be back in---"**

Barbara groaned,_ "No! Please don't say it!"_

**_"A flash!" _**he grinned cheekily winking at Barbara and promptly sped off.

The men shooed Bruce back toward the garden to take his place next to his fidgety sons, waiting patiently for Barbara to come down the aisle.

Wally returned mere minutes later and explained to Bruce that the problem was solved for today.

"What did you do?" Bruce asked.

"I said it was postponed indefinitely and made sure she was back at her office before I left."

"Thanks Wally. Take a seat, you're just in time for the ceremony to begin."

Dick pressed a button for the wedding music to start playing as he spotted Barbara and her father approaching. 

Damian used a remote control he'd rigged up to maneuver Thomas' electric Rolls-Royce car straight down the aisle as Thomas, wearing an adorable suit, happily shrieked and laughed.

He loved riding in his car.

He'd been giggling and laughing all day from the happy excitement. 

As he came close, Damian stopped the car and firmly scooped up his little brother handing the rings off to Dick.

When Barbara and her Dad paused at the top of the aisle all eyes turned to her, especially Bruce's.

He truly thought she'd never looked more beautiful than she did today. 

As Bruce took her hand from her father, the music stopped for the ceremony to proceed. 

Bruce began by reciting his vows, saying,

> "Barbara I've always admired and loved you from the first day we met. 
> 
> Your courage and conviction made me believe that I could see life differently, and the beauty you have inside and out pulled me to you bit by bit until I couldn't see my life continuing without you in it.
> 
> You help me see the world how it should be, balanced against the way it is.
> 
> You've made me a better man than I was before you, and I can't see my future without you alongside me.
> 
> I want you by my side as my love, my partner, and my wife, today and forever."

Barbara sniffed back a tear as he finished, Bruce rarely spoke of love and commitment, then recited her own vows, 

> "Bruce, I've always believed in you, in the vision you have for this city, and I've been inspired to follow in your footsteps to help Gotham to shine and shake off her gloom.
> 
> I admit that I've secretly loved you for a long time before I mentioned anything to you, because I was afraid somehow that saying it would break both our hearts, but I'm happy to admit I was wrong.
> 
> It's only brought us closer and given us more than I could ever imagine. I love you in more ways than I can name, yesterday, today, and for all of our tomorrows to come.
> 
> Be my husband, my love, my friend, and my partner and make me happy today, and in the future forever and always."
> 
> * * *

After the priest completed the religious ceremony, they kissed to a round of applause, tears, and a few whistles. 

No reporters in sight, the reception went off perfectly as planned with music, dancing, dinner, champagne and heartfelt congratulations. 

At midnight their guests left the newlywedded couple to their own devices so they could spend their first married night in private. 

Clark and Diana took Damian and Thomas with them for the night.

Alone without the children, they raced upstairs to the bedroom in record time and barely made it into the room as their lips joined and they tumbled grinning and laughing into bed.

Barbara revealed her pregnancy to Bruce, and Bruce was so thrilled that he was more eager to keep his wife satisfied. 

They remained in bed all night and well into the next day, only getting dressed when Diana came by to drop off the kids late that afternoon. 

* * *

The next day Barbara was strolling through the park with Thomas and Damian, when Vicky Vale approached her to talk.

Vicky accused, "So! Have you and Bruce decided against marriage because Bruce prefers being single?

Or, did he find out something that pushed him away?

Does he already have a new girlfriend?"

Barbara was absolutely furious with Vicky! The nerve!

"How dare you! That was a low and dirty trick you pulled the other day! Bugging an innocent baby so you could find out our plans to fill out your column. You'll be hearing from our lawyers when we sue you for breach of privacy! Not all secrets are meant for the public, you could have overheard some confidential WayneCorp information! You'd better stay away from me, my family, **and my husband!** That's right, Miss Vale, we've gotten married despite all your awful interference."

Vicky looked down at Barbara's hand, whose sparkle was blinding in the sunlight. 

"Oh, my, that's beautiful!" Vicky muttered looking at her entwined engagement and wedding rings glistening on her finger.

"Now go and get lost, Vale," Barbara glared hard at her.

Her glare worked perfectly, and Vicky was stunned into silence as Damian peeked over his shoulder to watch her disappear. 

Vicky was shocked and stood there with her mouth hanging open.

She had no idea Barbara would ever react like that!

* * *

"Father, Barbara told off Vicky Vale so well that the woman was left mute and stunned," Damian proudly recounted to his father, who hugged his son as Barbara came in the room. 

"Oh, a big part of me wanted to beat that bitch unconscious, some damned nerve of her bugging our baby!" Barbara complained. 

"I'm impressed with you, Baby,, you did a fantastic job, and you seem to have finally mastered your Batglare, too, according to Damian.

Let's celebrate this victory and go out to dinner as a family, how does that sound?" he asked, wrapping her in a warm embrace. 

"Mm, that sounds just perfect, Bruce. I'll get Thomas ready. Damian, can you get dressed for dinner?"

"Yes, I've developed quite an appetite," he answered happily running off to change his clothes. 

As the car arrived at the restaurant and the family were getting out they saw Vicky Vale again. 

Bruce was angry and stared her down as she was about to speak. 

"Miss Vale," he began, "You shouldn't have invaded my family's privacy. Our entire family was upset thanks to you, after you attempted to ruin something that should be sacred, our wedding. "

Vicky looked remorseful, "I realize I was completely out of line, and I only wanted to come here to apologize to you and your family. I took it too far, and I promise to give you your family privacy. I'm very sorry, I was wrong.

And congratulations on your wedding, I sincerely mean it."

Bruce looked at his new wife, and they shared a quiet conversation. 

"If you wish, you can interview us in several weeks, I'll bring some photos you can publish and a copy of our guest list."

"Oh, thank you so much! I'd like very much to start over with you on the right footing, no more espionage, I cross my heart," she replied with genuine sincerity.

He glanced at his watch, checking his schedule, then said, "Thursday the 30th at one pm, is that acceptable?"

"That would be perfect, I'll see you then." Vicky replied, and then left as Bruce took his family inside 

* * *

Weeks later Vicky Vale got the interview she knew would give her an exclusive story. 

The Waynes all watched attentively for her interview on the evening newscast. 

> "Good evening Gotham. I'm Vicky Vale, and this afternoon I scored an exclusive interview with the hunky prince of Gotham City.
> 
> I'm sorry to report girls, but Gotham's formerly most eligible bachelor, Bruce Wayne, is officially off the market.
> 
> Three weeks ago last Saturday afternoon he and his fiancee tied the knot in a private ceremony on the grounds his estate, Wayne Manor. 
> 
> Here we have acquired photos of the bride and groom, aren't they the most gorgeous couple?
> 
> Just look at their baby son driving down the aisle in, get this, a Rolls-Royce electric car!
> 
> So adorable!
> 
> Now for my interview with Bruce Wayne and his lovely new wife, Barbara Gordon, yes, that's Gordon, her father, the police commissioner...."

Well, that went better than it might have. 

They watched the news story till the end, then watched the video of their wedding. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry these chapters are so slow, but I want them to be perfect.  
...  
Plus a bit of writer's block.
> 
> I blame Covid-19. 😒


End file.
